The Mirage
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: The Dark Games... have return! And with them... the ancient spirits of the Pharaoh and a powerful Priestess. Yugi and Ambary, will learn the truth meaning of courage and also... the meaning of love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

From the regions of the Ancient Egypt… some archeologist were destroying a wall and on the other side… an empty room was there, but with a mystical treasure in there.

-Splendid! Plunderers haven't gotten this one yet!- say the professor.

- Professor! That's…- say one of his men. Pointing at a golden box.

- This box! What if this is the Dark Ga…- say the professor, but then he start to feel pain or should we say dying.

- Professor! Professor!- scream their men. Two of them run toward him and try to help him.

- Pull yourself together!- scream one of them.

- That is the Puzzle of Darkness!- say the professor before he die. And the treasure was still there. The golden box have a shape of Horus's eye. And its mystical powers… shall be born again.

* * *

From a long, long time ago, in Ancient Egypt. Some sorcerers, magicians and priests use dark powers to make war and tread our peaceful land. Until a great powerful pharaoh… luck that dark power. This dark powers were known as the Dark Game. Those who break the rules… shall have a punishment… for all eternity.

Now… the time for the Dark Games has return to treat our world again, but… we're not alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Dark Game**

At Domino High School…

-Good morning students.- say the teacher.

- Good morning!- say everyone. The male's uniform was a deep blue uniform with a white shirt and white tennis. The female's uniform was a light green skirt, orange jacket with white stockings and dark brown shoes.

- We have a new student, in our school and I would like you to be kind.- say the teacher.

- And who is it?- ask a girl with short brown hair, grown eyes and fair skin.

- You will find out very soon Ms. Misaki. I will like you to meet… Ms. Cromwell.- say the teacher and then a girl with reddish-brown hair, golden-brown eyes and fair skin came inside the classroom. Everyone gasp at her and everyone notice that she was very beautiful.

- Hi, my name is… Ambary.- say the girl.

**(Ambary's POV)**

Some Time Later…

-Afternoon break! Let's play basketball!- scream one of the boys who run off the classroom.

- I'll wait for the girls!- scream another boy who have a ball on his hand.

- Hey Yugi.- he call a short boy. He have three color hair; his hair is dark with purple on the end and golden fangs in front of his face. He was making a pyramid with cards, then it fall down. – Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?

- Eh? That's alright. The team I join would lose…- say Yugi. And then I understock that he didn't have any friends at all.

- That's right.- say the boy and leave him. – Alright, everyone let's go!

I notice that he was totally alone like me so I walk toward him. Until…

- Hey… are you Yugi?- I ask him.

- Yes… you're Ms. Cromwell. The new girl.- say Yugi.

- I notice that you don't want to play with any of your classmates and that you said that… even if you play… you'll make them lose.- I say to him.

- Yeah, I'm short and they will probably get angry with me.- say Yugi.

- In that case… can you answer something for me?- I ask him.

- Like what?- ask Yugi.

- What's your wish?- I ask him. He keep looking at me and later…

-I wish I could play a game with everyone sometimes. I always bring a lot of games to school too… Ah, that's right! What if I finish THAT today!- say Yugi very excited.

- What?- I ask him.

- I've always got it with me. It's my treasure!- say Yuki while he took out from his backpack a golden box. – In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret. So, here's the quiz… The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it? The answer is…- he was about to open it until someone took it from hands. – Jounouchi-kun.

A boy with blond hair, fair skin and brown eyes was beside him and holding the golden box.

-Yugi, why are you talking to the new girl? Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get.- say Jounouchi.

- Ah! Please return that! Return…- say Yugi and then Jounouchi make the box fly and he went to the other line of the tables and he got it.

- Man, timidly treasuring this box… You know Yugi… That's the part of you that really pisses me off. Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back right?! If so, then come at me full force!- say Jounouchi. Then I knew that he was bullying him.

- I… I hate fighting and violence!- scream Yugi.

- You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!- scream Jounouchi.

- Ah, just give me that box back.- say Yugi.

- Yeah! Stop it Jounouchi.- say a voice from the door and there was a boy… with dark brown eyes, brown eyes, and tan skin.

- Oh?! You want something? 1 year, student president reject… clean up member Honda-kun.- say Jounouchi who was making fun of that guy.

- I'm not a clean up member! I'm a beautification club member!- scream Honda.

- You're voice is loud too!- scream Jounouchi.

- Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president, but… but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member…- say Honda.

- By the way, what's in the box?- ask Jounouchi.

- You can look, just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me.- say Yugi and Jounouchi look inside the box. I have a bad feeling about that.

- Listen when a person's talking!- scream Honda.

- What? How boring.- say Jounouchi. Then I walk toward them and I took off the box from him.

- You shouldn't take the stuff of another person without permission.- I say to them. Then someone came to hit them.

- Masaki!- scream all of them.

- Anzu!- scream Yugi.

- If it's so boring then give it back right away! Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!- scream Anzu.

- I'm not bullying the weak! I'm making Yugi a man…- say Jounouchi.

- Shut up!- scream Anzu.

- Miho-chan!- say Honda to a girl that was on the other side of the door. She have light purple hair, fair skin and dark eyes.

- Sorry! That wasn't directed to you Miho.- say Anzu.

- I was surprised. There so many people that I still haven't had lunch…- say Miho.

- That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!- scream Honda.

- Ah wait! I'm going too!- scream Jounouchi. And then they were off running.

- Man! Those guys!- scream Anzu.

- Here, Yugi.- I say handing him the box.

- Ah, thank you Ambary.- say Yuki and that was the first time that he call me by my name.

- Oh, you're the new girl, right?- ask Anzu.

- Yes. I'm Ambary Cromwell.- I say to him.

- I'm Anzu Masaki.- say Anzu.

- Oh, hi. I'm Miho Nosaki.- say Miho.

- Nice to meet you.- I say to them.

- Oh, I haven't introduce myself yet. I'm Yugi Muto.- say Yugi.

- Nice to meet you Yugi.- I say and I grab his hand until he notice my golden bracelet.

- Whoa! You have a the same eye as my golden box!- say Yugi very excited.

- Mmm… yeah. You're right.- I say and I notice that he want to know me much more better.

- Well… I'll go get lunch.- say Miho.

- Ok.- say Anzu and Miho was gone. Then we all took sit.

- Impressive. They're pretty scared of you, Anzu.- say Yugi.

- If I act soft they'll mess with me. Yugi, sometimes you've to have guts.- say Anzu.

- But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy…- say Yugi.

- Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you.- say Anzu.

- You might be right Anzu, but sometimes… if he doesn't like violence then, he can't do anything about it. He might have his guts went the time is necessary, but that will be something that he'll know eventually.- I say to her.

- By the way, what is this?- ask Anzu.

- Oh right! Anzu, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret.- say Yugi.

- Okay! I'll keep it secret, let me see. It's beautiful! Are these parts? It's all scattered.- say Anzu.

- It's a puzzle. I haven't finished it, so I don't know what it's shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't. My house is a game store, so we've got game from various countries. This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin, it's a very rare puzzle.- say Yugi.

- Egypt?- ask Anzu.

- Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. "The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted." Ha ha! Yeah, I said too much! Eh… You must think I'm dumb… I see it in your eyes.- say Yugi.

- Ahaha, no way. So what do you wish for?- ask Anzu.

- No, no. This much definitely, definitely, definitely is a secret, okay.- say Yugi.

* * *

Some Time Later…

By the time the classes were over… I took my stuff and I was off of there. By the time I got out… I found Anzu.

-Anzu?- I call her.

- Oh, Ambary. What are you doing here?- ask Anzu.

- I was going home. Where are you going?- I ask her.

- I'm going to visit Yugi's Grandfather's Store.- say Anzu.

- Can I go with you?- I ask her.

- Sure. I bet that he'll be very surprise to see us there.- say Anzu.

* * *

A few minutes later…

-I'm home… Anzu! Ambary!- scream Yugi who came just in time.

- It's been so long since I came over to play.- say Anzu.

- I want to see your family's store so… here I am.- I say to him.

- You're late Yugi!- say an old man who look similar to Yugi.

- I'm home Gramps!- say Yugi. So this was Yugi's grandfather.

- By the way Anzu-chan you've grown so much. And specially your chest! It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful!- say Yugi's grandfather and I notice that he was a pervert. – And you must be Yugi's new friend right?

- That's right.- I answer which make Yugi to look at me and I give him a smile. He return the smile and I could see that he was very happy.

- By the way Yugi, I heard from Anzu-chan. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?- ask Yugi's grandfather.

- Who's giving up?!- ask Yugi.

- That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it. By the way, there's a lot of history behind it.- say Yugi's grandfather.

- History?- ask Yugi. And then his grandfather eye us very freaky is you ask me, but nothing about this man was making shiver.

- An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle… they brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley… But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. The Dark Game.- say Yugi's grandfather.

- Yuig, this puzzle sounds dangerous.- say Anzu.

- The Dark Game? What's that? I like it.- say Yugi.

- Look at the symbols carved in this box. "The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power."- say Yugi's Grandfather.

- I see! So my wish will come true! I'm so excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!- scream Yugi.

- Return it! It's a treasure after all!- scream Yugi's Grandfather.

- You're only thinking of value! No!- scream Yugi. I only laugh about it and I didn't notice that I place my right hand on my mouth and show them my golden bracelet.

- Ambary… what a nice bracelet.- say Anzu. And then I show them the eye that look the same as Yugi's box.

- That's similar to the golden box! Where did you got it?- ask Yugi's Grandfather.

- Actually… I don't even know myself.- I answer which make them be surprise.

- What do you mean?- ask Anzu.

- I never have this bracelet before and once night… it look like a dream where someone was talking to me and then a golden light surround me. Then I woke up and… I have the bracelet on.- I say to them.

- That's very strange. Maybe the gods want you to have it.- say Yugi's Grandfather. Maybe he was right, but… for what for did the gods want me to have it?

- Well, I'm going home, Yugi. See ya tomorrow.- say Anzu.

- I should be going too. See ya tomorrow Yugi.- I say and I start to go out with Anzu. – Oh and Yugi…- I call him and he look at me. – Thank you… for… been my first and best friend.- I say and I notice that he was shock so I only smile and I leave. It was already dark outside and I notice that Anzu was already gone. Then I head toward my home and wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day…

After recess… Yugi seem scare and worry. He didn't spoke to me the whole time and Jounouchi and Honda were… in a very bad shape. School was over and I went toward a store to buy some food for my house. Then I pass by the school and notice that Yugi run inside the school at a high speed.

-Yo, Yugi-kun.- say a man dress in a dark suit with a red bandages.

- Ushio-san.- say Yugi.

- You brought the bodyguard fee right? Good boy.- say Ushio.

- No. I just forgot something at school and came to pick it up! Anyway, I can't…- say Yugi.

- Hmmm, then I guess you're going to need some education.- say Ushio and I notice what he was about to do. He took Yugi away to a far end and start to hurting him.

- STOP! You're hurting him!- I scream at him and I run toward Yugi.

- That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your "education". – say Ushio.

- Yugi…- I say his name, but he was already unconscious.

- And you…- say Ushio who grab me from my hair and pull me up. – I think it would be best if I have you under watch. That way, Yugi will have no other option than to pay me.

- Let me go!- I scream at him.

- Hey!- scream Jounouchi.

- What? It's the bullies.- say Ushio.

- Yugi! Hey! Hand on!- scream Jounouchi.

- I… asked the puzzle… for some true friends.- say Yugi.

- Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you… But… I can't just let this stand!- scream Jounouchi.

- Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?- ask Ushio.

- Let Ambary go!- scream Jounouchi.

- Find then.- say Ushio who push me very hard toward the wall and I lost my vision in there.

- Yugi…- I say. All I heard were the punches and cries of Jounouchi and Honda. Then I want to protect all of them. I want to become stronger.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I want to become stronger.

**(Ambary and Yugi's POV)**

Stronger than I did yesterday. Stronger.

**(Ambary's POV)**

And that's went I feel it. A strong energy coming from a few centimeters away from me. I open my eyes and I could see that my bracelet start to shine and the eye point toward me. All I remember was that the light consume me.

**(Amber's POV)**

The wind was around me and I finally open my eyes.

-So… it's game time.- say Yugi. I notice that his voice change to a more mature person. Then Ushio was tie up in a road to the wall.

- What are you?!- ask Ushio and we let ourselves see to him. – Bastards! Yugi! Ambary!

- Yo! Ushio-chan.- say Yugi.

- Hey!- I say to him.

- I've got what you want right here.- say Yugi.

- What?! You got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!- say Ushio.

- How boring, just to handing it over.- say Yugi.

- What?!- ask Ushio.

- How about it? Have a little game with Yugi.- I say to him and feel very powerful right now.

- Game?!- ask Ushio.

- But it's no ordinary game… It's a Dark Game!- I say and he thought about it.

- Ha! Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lose lost at any game! I accept!- scream Ushio.

- Impressive, Ushio-san. Here we go.- say Yugi and he jump down. He let a deck of cards face down be on a line while he fall. I just sit down on the middle of the ropes and see this with my own eyes.

- The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, the person goes up by the value on the card. The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top with Ambary, wins the prize.- say Yugi.

- Alright, I got it! Then I'll start!- say Ushio.

- Let the Dark Game… Begin!- I scream and the wind make its move. Ushio grab a card.

- 10 of Diamonds! Well, Yugi, better prepare yourself. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.- say Ushio who start to climb and Yugi start to fall. I have much confidence in Yugi that I wasn't afraid of this.

- I've got a 10.- say Yugi.

- What?!- ask Ushio. And Yugi start to climb.

- 2 of Spades. I'm catching up!- say Ushio.

- We can't have that now… Queen of Spades.- say Yugi.

- What?!- ask Ushio who start to fall. – 3 of Diamonds!

- 9 of Hearts!- say Yugi.

- 6 of Clubs!- say Ushio.

- Jack of Spades!- say Yugi.

This keep on and on until Ushio was to the end while Yugi was a step closer to me.

- What's the matter Ushio-san? Nothing left? I'm 1 step away from Ambary.- say Yugi.

- Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around!- say Ushio who pick up the card. – J-Joker…

- Too bad Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn.- say Yugi.

- What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!- scream Ushio.

- You know Ushio… a Dark Game is a game that can be many possibilities to win. You don't know if you're going to win or lose.- I say to him. – So don't make fun of yourself just because you're down there.

- Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine!- say Yugi.

- Shut up!- scream Ushio who start to climb up.

- Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible.- Yugi warm him.

- Quiet!- scream Ushio who push Yugi and later to me.

- I knew you couldn't obey the rules.- say Yugi while he fall.

- Fail!- scream Ushio who rip the rope.

- The Door of Darkness has been opened.- I say at last.

- What?!- ask Ushio who start to fall.

- The Dark Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed.- say Yugi.

- What?!- scream Ushio who start to look at the water and then he scream. Yugi use his Millennium Puzzle to be place on the wall and he hold me too. I grad his puzzle so he wouldn't hold all of my weight. The amount of energy make me be weak. Yugi climb up and help me. He took his puzzle off the wall and he help get out of the roof. I was almost aware of my surroundings until… I let myself be in the darkness again.

* * *

**(Ambary's POV)**

The Next Day…

Everyone was talking about what happen to Ushio and Yugi seem very happy that he finish his puzzle.

-My treasure.- say Yugi.

- I'm glad that you finish it.- I say to him and he smile at me.

- Yo Yugi.- say Jounouchi.

- Jounouchi-kun! Good morning!- say Yugi.

- I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?- ask Jounouchi which Yugi nod. – Heh, heh, too bad! My treasure… You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!

- You can see it but you can't?- ask Yugi.

- It's "friendship".- say Jounouchi.

- What?!- ask Yugi.

- We can see it in each other… But you can't see courage itself right?- ask Jounouchi.

- Yeah!- say Yugi very happy. His wish came true.

- So… class is starting!- scream Jounouchi and start to run from embarrassment.

- Jounouchi-kun, you dropped your shoe!- scream Yugi who also run toward him.

- Hey! Wait for me!- I scream and I run were they went. No matter what happen last night… this is a new beginning. A new friendship.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Devil Gamer, Trap from Hell**

**(Ambary's POV)**

The time pass on and school was over.

-All done, all done! Hey, Yugi, where should we go on the way home?- ask Jounouchi.

- Okay! By the way, let's go to the newly opened Burger World.- say Yugi and that put me and Anzu be alarm. – I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are.

- Wait a minute you guys!- say Honda.

- The one who failed to become a first year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Honda-kun.- say Jounouchi.

- Not janitor, Beautification club! Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!- say Honda.

- I want to check out Burger World!- say Miho.

- Let's go!- say Honda.

- Hey, you… - say Jounouchi.

- Hold on, everyone…- say Anzu. And then everyone look at her. I was placing my stuff on my bag pack. – Did you say Burger World?

- Anzu, want to go, too?- ask Yugi.

- Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible! It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go! Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of the prison?- say Anzu. Nobody of them knew that we were having pass time works.

- Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in panic.- say Yugi.

- What the heck? You scared? You've got no guts.- say Honda.

- But I heard he had a pistol… Ambary, want to go to Burger World?- ask Yugi.

- Maybe… by another time.- I say.

- Ambary.- say Anzu.

- I'm coming.- I say to her and I walk with her. Then we head to our part time job. I just hope that they don't show up in there. By the time we were there… we found Miho. She found out and we were scare, she promise that she'll keep our secret because she want to work with us too. We were happy and we told to the boss who accept and make her work in this same day. Everything was going well.

* * *

Next Day…

At school… the time was over and we need to head toward our job.

-Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level. You guys, should try it!- say Honda.

- Okay.- say Yugi.

- Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!- say Miho.

- Miho.- say Anzu and I was already next to her.

- Ah, that's right… sorry, I can't today.- say Miho to the others.

- We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us. So, let's go, Miho, Ambary.- say Anzu.

- See you!- say Miho.

- See ya, tomorrow!- I say to everyone. We head back to work and to our surprise… the same thing happen again, but this time it was Honda who follow us. By the time we told him what we want to do and why we were here… he accept to keep our secret and also want to join us. And the boss also make him work too. It was true that this was going to be a busy day… and with Honda and Miho… everything became easy today.

* * *

Next Day…

In school… time run very fast today.

-Done! Hey, Honda, been a while since we played basketball.- say Jounouchi.

- Sorry, I'm kinda busy today. Hey, let's go, Miho-chan.- say Honda.

- Okay!- say Miho. And again… we leave together. And we were close to our destination until… Anzu look back.

- What's wrong?- ask Miho.

- Nothing, it's nothing. Let's go.- say Anzu. And I also feel as if someone was following us. And I got a feeling that it was Jounouchi and Yugi this time. We enter to our job and got change very fast. Then the others were about to open and we position ourselves.

- Welcome! Welcome to Burger World…- we say at the first time and we were shock to see them there. This wasn't good at all.

- Anzu, Amber.- say Yugi. And we turn around because of our embarrassment.

- Y-you guys! What are you doing here?- ask Jounouchi. – Hey, say something!

- Wh-what are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work.- say Honda.

- Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right? And you're the one that always acts so high and mighty too…- say Jounouchi.

- Don't speak of it Jounouchi! I also, I also was troubled… I thought of the meaning… however…- say Honda.

- But… Miho wants so many things.- say Miho.

- Hey, hey, you guys. They're customers right? Hurry and lead them to their seats.- say the boss.

- Yes.- I answer and I make everyone to move along.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I was shock to find them there and especially Ambary because I never thought that she was the type of girl to find part time jobs. Jounouchi was angry and also was Anzu. I must say that Anzu look well at her costume, but… Ambary look cute at hers too. What am I talking about? I have love Anzu sends I was a kid and now that Ambary is in the picture… I feel as if… I'm in love with her much longer than Anzu.

**(Ambary's POV)**

-Thanks for waiting.- I say to them and place their burgers in their table.

- Ambary.- say Yugi.

- I'm sorry if Anzu is mad at you, but you must understand… she's saving money because when she graduates… she wants to go to America.- I say to them.

- America?- they ask at the same time.

- She's going to study dance in New York.- I say to them.

- And, what about you Ambary?- ask Jounouchi.

- I'm saving money… so I can go to the university.- I say finally and they keep themselves silent.

- Well, it's good to think about what you want for the future.- say Jounouchi.

- You should try it too.- I say to him and I leave them. We wait a moment until a police came and told us that a convict escape.

- No way! Escaped convict?!- scream Miho and Anzu make her shut her mouth.

- So-so, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?- ask the boss

- Yeah. There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the breakins. So, I'm searching this area.- say the police.

- Um… um… what does the culprit look like?- ask our boss and show us a picture. He have green hair. And we look to the costumers.

- Seems he's not here.- say Jounouchi.

- He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise.- say the police.

- Alright! We'll just check each one.- say Jounouchi.

- No, that would be bad. He has a pistol it seems.- say the police.

- Does the criminal have any other characteristics?- ask the boss.

- Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton, that might have left a mark.- say the police.

- If so… let's use that.- say Anzu to the basket of toy cars and let them fall to the ground. The cars went around the place.

- Excuse me!- scream Anzu. And Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and I start to look for that culprit.

- My heart's pounding just watching.- say Miho.

- Wow… everyone's so brave.- say Yugi. I knew that he want to be brave too.

- Mr. Costumer, please do not put your legs on the table.- say Anzu and grab his right leg and look at it.

- What are you doing, you bitch!- scream the costumer.

- S-sorry Mr. Costumer. We have a situation.- say the boss.

- Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!- scream the costumer. And then the police show up. – Police?!

- Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him.- say the police.

- H-hey, what's the meaning of this?!- scream a woman.

- Escaped convict?- ask an old man.

- Sounds interesting!- scream a man with a hat.

- Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it! You lost the convict that escaped before too!- say another man.

- That… is true…- say the police already ashamed of himself.

- Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?- ask Honda.

- Yeah… in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs.- say the police.'

- Allergic to eggs? Oh, if that's true then…- say Anzu very evilly and I knew what she mean by that.

- If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them.- I say very happy. Then the police start to look at someone and walk toward him.

- What's wrong? You don't look well?- ask the police.

- Shut up! Move!- scream the man and try to run. The police grave him and his costume fall down and show himself.

- Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!- scream the police.

- First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!- scream the culprit.

- Fool, it was a lie.- I say.

- What?!- ask the culprit.

- Our burger is one hundred percent wheat flour.- say Anzu for me.

- Shit! He try to get himself free and that make him fall down with the boss under him. Then he start to scream that our boss was the culprit.

- Jerk!- scream the police who hold him. Tasaki hold on to our boss shirt until it break it.

- This, this tattoo…!- say Tasaki and we notice a spider on our boss's back. – The Yellow Spider, Jirou!- and our boss run toward him and took his pistol. He grave Anzu and use her as a hostage.

- If you move, she's dead!- say Jirou pointing the pistol toward Anzu.

- You're… The Yellow Spider Jirou?- ask the police.

- Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!- say Jirou. – Everyone get down!- say to everyone and did so. But I took advantage that I was behind him and grab a metal plate and went toward him.

- Anzu.- say Yugi.

- Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream.- say Jirou and try to blind Anzu until I hit him and make him drop the pistol.

- Anzu! Run!- I scream and took away the blanket that was keeping her blind… by the time I was done. Someone grave me very hart.

- You dare to face me?- ask Jirou who already have me and with his pistol pointing toward my throat.

- Ambary!- scream Anzu.

- Get down!- scream Jirou and she did so.

He turn me over and use his left arm to hold by my throat. I use my arms to hold him and keep him away from me but I could help it. I was terrify.

-Look.- say Jirou who make me move.

- Ambary!- scream Yugi. Then he took me to a faraway sit. He didn't blind me, but he make me sit down next to him.

- So… someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it.- say Jirou.

- Yugi?- I ask in whisper.

- The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone who moves gets this…- say Jirou who shoot up at the sealing. – First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had quit all of my old hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking… However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!

I was scare of myself and of course of Yugi. I hear him coming. I was afraid that I made a stupid move.

-Yugi! Yugi don't come! Stay away!- I scream to him, my last phrase make me stand up.

- Shut up!- scream Jirou and I didn't see that his hand move. And he slap me very hard that make me fall do the ground.

- Ambary!- scream Yugi.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I couldn't see her get harm and looking at her on the ground make me want to protect her. Then I feel a strong energy and let it free.

**(Yami's POV)**

Those who manhandle my precious Ambary will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that.

**(Ambary's POV)**

I notice that Jirou make me sit back down and then I notice that Yugi was here.

-I brought it just as you wished.- say a someone very brave. I look up and I was shock… it was… Yugi. He look different, from before. He look… taller now. He sit down on the other side of the table.

- Hey, you, who said you could stay?!- ask Jirou.

- What? I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time.- say Yugi, I feel shivers all of my body. For some reason, this Yugi was making me want to go with him.

- Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I used to gamble non-stop.- say Jirou putting a cigarette on his mouth.

- However, it will be no ordinary game. It's a Dark Game, a game where your life is at stake.- say Yugi. By the time he mention Dark Game… everything turn blank to me. So… I close my eyes. I feel as something was unleash from inside me. I wish I could help Yugi in some way.

**(Amber's POV)**

By the time I open my eyes… Jirou have already accept the game.

- Sounds like fun! What's the rules?- ask Jirou.

- Rule… just one. And that is, of these ten fingers… all are to not move except for one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?- ask Yugi.

- If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger.- say Jirou.

- Ok. Then I choose this finger.- say Yugi and he choose his thumb. Jirou. Start to place alcohol on his bottle. – After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So… let's go! Game start!

- Let the Dark Game… Begin.- I say and the ritual start. Once I said those words… there is no turning back. For someone reason is as if I'm the judge of this game.

- One second and it's game over!- say Jirou, but Yugi was about to use his thumb and fire up his cigarette. – That's right, it hasn't been lit yet.

- This lighter… you can have it back.- say Yugi and let go of it. It land on Jirou's hand that have the alcohol bottle. I'll leave it there. That alcohol is Russian Senowolf Ninty percent alcohol.- say and he stuck up. I was amaze to see what he just did. – I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter. Let's go, Ambary.- and he took my hand. I walk me away from Jirou. But I make him stop which make him look at me. I look back and I start to smirk. It was time.

- It's time to make the punishment.- I say in a whisper and I could feel his eyes on me, but he didn't say anything.

- I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules.- I say to him and I already let my golden eye show itself on my forehead.

- The Dark Game, reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game.- say Yugi.

- You brats, how dare you feed me that crap!- scream Jirou who was about to shoot us. I place myself in front of Yugi.

- The door of darkness opens.- I say my deathly words and the light of my bracelet shine even more. Then he shoot to the sealing and the light have finally reach him to make the punishment. Then I feel dizzy and I start to see darkness. The last thing I remember was that someone hold me.

- You did well… my princess.- say Yugi and I close my eyes.

**(Ambary's POV)**

I open my eyes hearing a scream from Jirou.

-Someone! Someone…! Hurry! This fire… please put it out…!- scream Jirou and everyone open their eyes before they knew it. By the time the police took him away and everyone was safe. We were all out, Anzu, Yugi and me we were outside.

- So you quit working?- ask Yugi.

- Yeah, if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you, Yugi.- say Anzu.

- Really?!- say Yugi.

- What about you, Ambary?- ask Anzu.

- What?- I ask her.

- Are you going to keep working?- ask Anzu.

- Yes. But… in school days… I think I will only keep up with my night part time job.- I say to them.

- Night part time job?- ask both Yugi and Anzu.

- Yeah, I have a part time job at night. And on Saturdays… I only have a morning part time job and the same at night.- I say to them.

- And… what about on Sundays?- ask Yugi. This was odd coming from him.

- I have free time.- I say to him while I smile at him. It was strange to look at him again. Yugi have a different side inside of him. One that it was with courage.

- Hey! You're late! Look! Opening day is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious!- say Jounouchi. And we wait for the doors to open. And to our surprise… Miho and Honda were there working.

- Welcome…- say both of them.

- Y-you guys still doing that?- ask Jounouchi.

- But… but… I want new clothes!- say Miho.

- I… I… will fall as far as needed, so long as I'm with Miho-chan!- scream Honda and we learn that those two weren't going to change at all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Clash! The Strongest Monster**

**(Ambary's POV)**

-Duel Monsters?- ask Jounouchi.

- Yeah. It became popular when I was in third grade. It started to become popular at other schools too.- say Yugi. And show us his cards.

- Pretty!- say Miho.

- There are thousands of types!- say Yugi.

- That many?- ask Anzu.

- So… how do you play?- ask Jounouchi.

- This is a card battle game. Look! The defense and attack points are written right? Further, you fight your opponent's cards on this field.- say Yugi.

- Seems fun.- say Anzu.

- Really?! I don't like these kinds of childish games.- say Jounouchi.

- You don't mean "childish game"… you mean "game where you use your head"!- say Honda.

- Honda… what's that mean?!- ask Jounouchi.

- As you heard, no secret meanings here.- say Honda.

- You bastard!- say Jounouchi.

- By the way, what's with the getup?- ask Anzu.

- This? These cards are popular right now right? With such a collection item… there will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means.- say Honda.

- Really, over these cards?- ask Anzu.

- There are people in America who come here to buy just one card. Grandpa is also a maniac.- say Yugi.

- That's it! I, as a part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards.- say Honda.

- Hey! Hey! That's not really a "beautification" person's job right?- ask Jounouchi.

- A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty… The first step is to prevent garbage! This is the beautification member's mission! However… There are few destined for this… No… I am the only one! So I set up Strong Beautification week to fight that… with this, the whole nation…- say Honda.

- Right! Right! Mind if I interrupt?- ask the teacher.

- Ah, yes.- say Honda who was the only one standing.

- Today let's begin by introducing a transfer student.- say the teacher.

- I wonder what kind of kid it'll be?- ask Yugi.

- I wonder too.- I say to him. I was next to Yugi. Too bad that I wasn't on his same line.

- I hope it's a kid who likes games.- say Yugi.

- Please come in.- then the doors open and show a boy with green hair, fair skin, brown eyes and he have a white suit. – He's Seto Kaiba.

- Kaiba… you mean that…- say Miho.

- … From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?- ask Anzu for Miho.

- Yes, he's the heir.- say the teacher.

- Nice to meet you.- say Seto.

- Wonderful.- say Anzu.

- A rich, spoiled brat. I can't stand those.- say Jounouchi which make me giggle a little.

- Ah! There's space next to Yugi.- say the teacher. Yugi was very happy that he never notice that one of his cards was on the ground. Seto saw it and handle it to Yugi.

- Duel Monsters right? Yours?- ask Seto.

- Thanks. Are you into games?- ask Yugi.

- Yeah. I love them!- say Seto and for some reason. I feel something strange about this guy.

* * *

Few hrs. later…

School was over and took our stuff with us. Yugi and Seto were already out and was talking to Seto who was already on his limo.

-What a great car!- say Miho.

- Hey, Yugi. You're getting along already?- ask Anzu.

- Yes. Kaiba-kun is going to show me his card collection.- say Yugi very excited.

- Kaiba-kun's house?! Miho wants to go too!- say Miho.

- Let's all go! I'm sure he'd be pleased! I'm sure looking forward to it.- say Yugi. And we all went toward his house. His house was very big and I notice that it was a mansion.

- Hey! Isn't there some law against an individual having such a large house!- scream Jounouchi.

- Of course not!- I say to him.

- Not taxi right?- ask Anzu to Honda and Miho who came in Honda's bicycle.

- Hey everyone. Glad you made it. Please come in.- say Seto from a microphone and the doors open.

- Wow!- say Yugi. And inside his home was even more wonderful.

- Everyone came? I'm so pleased.- say Seto.

- What an amazing mansion!- say Anzu.

- It's no big deal.- say Seto.

- If this is "no big deal" then what would mine be?!- ask Jounouchi.

- Don't by like Jounouchi.- I say to him while I giggle.

- Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly.- say Honda.

- Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off!- say Jounouchi already angry.

- Hey, you guys! Can you at least act properly here?- ask Anzu.

- It's all right. It's more fun if it's lively.- say Seto who seem to be acting all this out.

- That polished pig… I dislike him more and more.- say Jounouchi.

- Really? He's rick but no snobby, seems like a good buy!- say Honda. Then we were in front door.

- Come, Yugi-kun. This is my card collection.- say Seto.

- Wow!- say Yugi.

- Impressive.- I say to him.

- What are those?- ask Anzu.

- It's from when I won the Duel Monsters national tournament.- say Seto.

- Won?!- Everyone ask at the same time.

- Give it up. He's way above you.- say Honda.

- Kaiba-kun! Instead of the cards… tell us about your amusement parks.- say Miho.

- Miho-chan, I have tickets…- say Honda.

- I'll make a reservation for you at an amusement park.- say Seto and then Miho jump to hug him.

- You're the best!- scream Miho.

- Odd…- I say to Anzu and Yugi who only smile.

- That's right, Yugi-kun, I bet you have some rare cards.- say Seto.

- I don't have any.- say Yugi.

- Hey. Didn't you say earlier your Grandpa had an amazing card?- ask Anzu.

- I'd definitely like to see.- say Seto.

- Yugi! Show it to him right away!- say Jounouchi.

- Yeah! Yeah!- say Honda.

- Then…- say Yugi.

- Thank you. I look forward to it.- say Seto.

* * *

Some Time Later…

We all went to Yugi's home.

-My best card?!- ask Yugi's Grandfather.

- Grandpa, please, can you show it?- ask Yugi.

- Please, definitely show it!- say Seto.

- Looks like I've got no choice! It'll be a moment. Where is it… Here it is.- say Grandfather and I was also surprise to see that card.

- Th-this is…!- say Seto.

- What?! I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it!- say Miho.

- It's no different from the others.- say Jounouchi.

- Right.- say Honda. I notice that they didn't even know what that card is.

- You guys don't get it. It's called Blue Eyes Dragon. It's so powerful its production was cancelled. Maniacs would drool at this super rare card!- say Yugi's Grandfather.

- Saying it that way makes it seem more moving.- say Anzu.

- Grandpa! This kind of card is the most dangerous! As a beautification member, I must warm you! Please turn it over for safekeeping!- say Honda.

- Why would a beautification member care?- ask Yugi's Grandfather.

- True…- say Honda.

- Grandpa! Th-that Blue Eyes Dragon… please take all these cards in a trade for it!- say Seto showing a suit case were inside were many monster cards.

- Amazing!- scream Jounouchi and along with Honda and Yugi were surprise.

- No.- say Yugi's Grandfather.

- The refusal was also amazing!- scream Jounouchi and Honda and Yugi were more surprise. I only giggle at them.

- There's no way…?- ask Seto.

- Kaiba-kun, right? I understand how you feel, but… I'm not keeping the card because it's rare… This card is something given to me from a good friend in America. It's a treasure filled with memory. There is no way I can part with it. Plus, truly precious treasure have your heart in it. This card too. That's why, Kaiba-kun too… you should cherish each card in your truck.- say Yugi's Grandfather.

- You're right. I was mistaken.- say Seto who luck his suit case and start to leave. – I think I'll go home now.- and with that he leave. But I got a feeling that he would anything to get that Blue Eyes Dragon.

- Grandpa, you said something great!- say Jounouchi.

- I see you in a new light!- scream Miho.

* * *

Next Day…

At school… Yugi was teaching Honda and Jounouchi how to play Card Monsters.

-Take your cards from the pile one by one.- say Yugi.

- Then I'll start. Zombie! Attack points 800. Of course I place it in the graveyard field.- say Honda.

- I'm next. Dark Dragon! Attack points 1500! Alright! I win!- scream Jounouchi.

- I lost!- scream Honda.

- Nope! Honda-kun wins.- say Yugi.

- Why?!- ask Jounouchi.

- It's true Zombie's attack and defense are weaker than the Dark Dragon. But its field is the graveyard. Zombie's power is doubled. Pick the right field, and your card's attack points go up.- say Yugi.

- My cards have the beautification's heart within them!- say Honda.

- A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty.- say Jounouchi.

- Don't be a poor loser.- say Honda.

- Good morning. Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun have started Duel Monsters too?- ask Miho.

- Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba-kun.- say Anzu.

- That's THIS guy! What?!- ask Jounouchi and Honda.

- Good morning, Yugi-kun.- say Seto.

- Kaiba-kun.- say Yugi.

- By the way, about the phone call last night…- say Seto.

- Yeah. I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day.- say Yugi.

- Thank you! I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards.- say Seto and then I notice he's evil smile.

- Here! Blue Eyes Dragon.- say Yugi.

- Wow! Amazing each time I see it! Thanks.- say Seto and he drop the card. – Sorry! Here.- and then I notice that he switch cards with another. This wasn't good. - This card… it only shines when the rightful owner has it.

* * *

Few hrs. later…

School was over and I head toward home, but something inside me make me want to return and I was sure that it wasn't good. Then I remember that Honda and Jounouchi saw the same thing as I did. So they'll try to take that card back, I should try to get it too. So I turn around and start running back. In my way up to the roof… I found Yugi running there too.

-Yugi!- I scream at him.

- Ambary!- scream Yugi to me.

- What are you doing here?- I ask him.

- I came for Jounouchi and Honda.- say Yugi and then I knew that this was something terrible. By the time we reach it we were shock.

- Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!- we scream at the same time. And we notice that Seto was there with two body guards. This was definitely not good.

- Please listen, Yugi-kun. These two made an unbelievable false accusation!- say Seto.

- Did they say you switched my Grandpa's card?- ask Yugi and that make me be surprise. – I noticed. But… I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games. But it seems I'm wrong. Give it back! That card is so important to my grandpa!' say Yugi and went directly toward Seto.

- Yugi wait!- I try to stop him but it was too late.

- That card is my grandpa's heart! Please give it back!- scream Yugi.

- Filthy hands… do not touch me!- scream Seto and hit Yugi with his suitcase.

- Yugi!- I scream and try to reach him but I his body guards stop me and push me away.

- Kaiba-kun.- say Yugi unbelievable.

- A card is a heart? Ridiculous! A card is a card! When the proper person has it, it's true power is revealed. Tell your Gramps this… games are not hearts! You have to have the tenacity to win by any means. I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!- say Seto.

- Kaiba…!- scream Yugi but his body guards stop him and hit him hard.

- It's no use, boy!- say the body guard. While he hit him.

- Yugi!- I scream to him and try to reach him.

- And you… you'll have the same thing.- say the body guard and also hit me which make me scream. I fall to the ground.

- Yugi…- I say his name very weak and everything turn blank.

**(Amber's POV)**

I open my eyes and I was ready to punish someone already. I look at Yugi who was also in his other form. He stuck up.

-Whether it's "no use" or not… let's find out.- say Yugi. And I start to walk toward them.

- And here I thought that you never have sense of humor.- I say to him and those guards look at me as if they saw a ghost.

- Did they harm you?- ask Yugi.

- What do you think?- I ask him and the way I look at him make me want to run toward him. Then he went toward them and hit them. Then I hit them also and we tie them up while they were unconscious.

- I never thought that you'll get harm again.- say Yugi.

- You never thought a lot of things Yugi.- I say to him and I look at his red eyes.

- Don't you dare to try me, Ambary.- say Yugi who stuck up and walk toward me. He was already behind me and make sure that the ties were secure. Then I stuck up and turn around to face them.

- And if I try you, what are you going to do with me?- I ask him. He grab me and make be very close to him. I notice that he was a few inches taller than me. I feel as he was going to dominate me. And he was.

- I'll make you have a punishment. And that's something that you don't want.- say Yugi who lower himself to my neck and almost kiss it. I was shivering. This was great torture that I didn't want to find out this soon.

- If… we don't catch up with Seto… he might leave with Grandpa's card…- I say breathless who pull himself away from me and look at me as if make something wrong.

He smile and then he vanish. I knew where he went and I run where he was. I keep myself away from him and Seto and then they walk inside the school again and went to a classroom. I knew that he will try to use the Dark Game, but I keep myself away. This time… it was his turn to make the punishment. That's if… he wants to use the Dark Game. The duel was even between those two until Seto use a card that make the field split and it was a draw. Then the Dark Game wouldn't work if it's a draw. Then Seto vanish and Yugi was there standing with the table split apart. Yugi grab his Grandpa's card and walk toward him.

- And I thought that you'll use the Dark Game for the first time without me.- I say to him.

- I did use it. But sends it was a draw… it didn't work.- say Yugi eyeing me.

- Will see each other again… in another time.- I say to him while I leave him. I vanish in the darkness before he have the idea to following me. And I return home.

* * *

Next Day…

**(Ambary's POV)**

We all walk toward school together with Anzu, Jounouchi, Yugi and me.

-I'm glad you found your Grandpa's card.- say Anzu.

- It's thanks to Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun.- say Yugi.

- We didn't do a thing.- say Jounouchi and then we hear Miho laughing. We notice that they were on a bicycle and they were going very fast.

- This is better than a taxi!- scream Miho.

- R-really?!- ask Honda. And then he notice us. – W-we have something to do together.

- Honda-kun, go faster!- scream Miho.

- Yeah!- say Honda and before they knew it… they fall down.

- Y-you okay?- ask Anzu.

- So happy…- say Honda.

- That's nice.- say Yugi.

- One merit…- say Miho.

- Miho-chan… Miho-chan.- say Honda.

- Man… useless beautification guy.- say Jounouchi. And we try to help these two out of their trance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Stolen! The Mystical, Super Rare Watch**

**(Ambary's POV)**

It was already Sunday and everyone make plans to see each other in a game building that everyone says is like a casino but it isn't. I wear my favorite clothes, blue pants, a yellow blouse, a light green jacket and brown tennis. I also wear a yellow heart necklace and of course my golden bracelet. Then I found Yugi already leaving but he seem to be eating a piece of breath on his mouth.

-Yugi!- I scream to him and he look at me.

- Ambary! Good morning!- say Yugi by the time I reach him.

- Good morning, Yugi! Let's go together shall we?- I ask him which I notice that he blush a little.

- Yeah.- say Yugi and we head where everyone would be waiting for us. And we walk in the street.

- Must be Sunday, look how crowded it is.- say Yugi and then we notice in a hallway that most people were making a line to a shop. – I wonder what's going on?

- D-Shock Premium Collection.- say the last man on the line.

- You mean that's the wristwatch D-Shock?- I ask him.

- Yeah that's it. That mystical premium collection is on limited sale here today.- say the man.

- The mystical collection…- say Yugi and then we notice that Honda was there. We walk toward him and we notice that he seem very worry.

- So you like this kind of thing too, Honda-kun? Seems kind of out of character…- I say to him.

- Well… I suppose. Yugi... I have a favor to ask…- say Honda making us be confuse. He make Yugi to stay in line for him while he went to the bathroom.

- Honda-kun… he sure is late…- say Yugi and then the line start to move every time.

- You're right.- I say to him while I walk beside him. At least Honda leave him some money for him to pay the D-Shock.

- Okay. Next in line please.- say the man who sale the D-Shocks.

- Yes.- say Yugi.

- You sure are lucky.- say the man which make Yugi be surprise. - Everyone standing in line behind! I deeply apologize! This item, D-Shock Premium Collection, is all sold out!

- So this is the last item? That sure was close!- say Yugi giving him the money.

- You're sure are right about that.- I say to him.

- Here. Thank you very much.- say the man handling him the watch.

- Thanks.- say Yugi but went he was about to grab another person stop him.

- I will be taking that.- say a strange man with hat and glasses on.

- What are you saying? This D-Shock is…- say Yugi.

- You do not deserve this item.- say the man who show him his arm that have all kinds of watches.

- Th-that is…!- say the man.

- They're Swiss Color Watches Special Variation. Only when these colors and designs are together are they a collection… In the whole world, there are only about a hundred each of these ten types. In Japan… no… in the world no other person has collected these rare ten types! Do you get it? That's why this D-Shock Premium Collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself! An amateur like you doesn't understand the meaning of rare watches… should not possess it!- say the man with glasses.

- No…- say Yugi and then he grab him by the collar.

- Unforgivable… I will not forgive you…!- say the man.

- Leave him alone! You were the last on line so if you really want it, you should have come much more earlier!- I scream at him and try to make him let go of Yugi.

- Stop it!- say Honda graving by his shoulder.

- Who're you? You wanna get in my way?!- ask the man.

- You may be a rare collector or whatever, but you gotta obey the rules.- say Honda.

- What?!- ask the man. He let go of Yugi and face Honda.

- Hello, police?- ask the man who call the police and the strange man leave that place.

- Sorry I'm late. You okay, guys?- say Honda.

- Yes.- I answer.

* * *

Few Minutes Later…

Miho was showing us her watch that Honda gave her.

-Hey. Isn't it great?- ask Miho very happy.

- It's the first time I've seen a real one!- say Jounouchi.

- Honda-kun, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place.- say Miho.

- Friends truly are worth having, right, Miho?- ask Anzu.

- Absolutely! I love you, Honda-kun!- say Miho.

- She said she loves you, Honda! Aren't you glad you stood in line since early in the morning?- say Jounouchi.

- Shut up! As a beautification member it's only the natural thing to do! Look at the world! People's hearts are dirtied… purifying those people's heart is the true beautification member's job! In other words, a beautification member must have a pure heart and the greatest kindness.- say Honda.

- Although that's kind of overdoing it.- say Yugi.

- How forceful!- say Anzu.

- Hey, Miho, can you let me see that?.- ask Jounouchi.

- This D-Shock?- ask Miho.

- Hey, Jounouchi. Are you listening to me?!- ask Honda.

- Just while we're here. I just want to do this once in my life.- say Jounouchi.

- Okay. Just don't get it dirty all right?- ask Miho.

- Wait a moment!- scream Honda.

- What is it, Honda?! You're screaming in my ear!- scream Jounouchi.

- Rock-paper-scissors.- say Honda which make Jounouchi be shock. – The winner of rock-paper-scissors has the privilege of holding Miho-chan's D-whatever.

- It's D-Shock. You're no candidate if you don't even know the name.- say Jounouchi.

- Come on, rock-paper-scissors! Here we go, Jounouchi!- say Honda.

- Man… You serious?! Looks like I don't have a choice.- say Jounouchi.

- Rock, paper…- say at the same time.

* * *

Few Minutes Later…

At the end… Honda was the one who won and have Miho's clock. I stay with Yugi and watch him play while I also play with him.

-I did it! Look how much came out! Hey hey, look, Honda-kun. Honda-kun?- ask Yugi trying to catch his attention but he never pay him attention. I walk toward Yugi and place a hand on his shoulder.

- Nice work Yugi.- I say to him and I hug him. He blush and I notice that this was making him feel uncomfortable so I let him go. Then I return to my machine and try the same thing as Yugi and to my surprise… I won too.

- Ambary… you won!- scream Yugi and I smile at him.

* * *

Minutes Later…

- Eh? Miho, you're going home already?- ask Anzu.

- Yeah. I have an early curfew.- say Miho.

- Really? Then I'll return that…- say Honda and then I notice that he couldn't find the watch.

- What is it?- ask Miho.

- Hey, don't tell me… you lost it?- ask Jounouchi.

- No… no way! That can't be! Wait a moment. Where is it?- say Honda and then I notice that Yugi was looking at someone and I also look at it. It was the same man that try to take the watch away from Yugi.

- That's…- say Yugi.

- It's gone! Why?!- scream Honda who took his clothes off and show us his boxers. – Where did it disappear to?!- then he receive a slap from Miho.

- Honda-kun, you idiot, idiot, idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!- scream Miho while she run away crying.

- Mi… Miho-chan!- scream Honda. Then Yugi and I look at that man who was already leaving.

- Could it be…- say Yugi.

- I think he did.- I say to him.

* * *

A few minutes later…

We try to look everywhere and the watch was nowhere.

-Honda-kun, doesn't look like you're going to find it.- say Anzu.

- You've lost it! Just give up already.- say Jounouchi.

- I can't just give up! It's my fault! Because of my carelessness… Miho-chan's important D-whatever is…- scream Honda.

- Like I said, it's not D-whatever. It's D-Shock.- say Jounouchi.

- Shit!- scream Honda. Then someone step on his hand.

- Oh! Sorry. I thought that was a wash cloth.- say the same man from before.

- You bastard…- say Honda.

- What are you doing, punk?!- ask Jounouchi and he grab him by his collar.

- Stop it, Jounouchi. If you have time on play with that idiot… then please help me search for the watch instead.- say Honda.

- What he said.- say the man and make Jounouchi stop holding him and he start to leave. Then Honda try to pull up a machine and look down but the alarm sound and the guards say to him to let it go. Jounouchi and Anzu went to help Honda. I notice that Yugi run to where the man went and I follow him. We hear some footsteps going down and we check that it was the same guy and he have Miho's watch. He smirk went he notice us and we run toward him.

* * *

Few minutes later…

We follow him to the air conditioning room and it wasn't even good at all. That man was beating us very bad.

-Give it back! Give it back!- scream Yugi.

- This is mine!- say the man.

- But that…- say Yugi and that man hurt him back.

- See what you get? This is mine!- scream the man.

- Leave him alone!- I scream and try to punch him but he hurt me even more.

- It's not…- say Yugi.

- What? You mean it's mine!- scream the man and hit him again.

- Just obtaining a mystical item is the greatest high!- and then he kick.

- That's enough!- I scream and try to hit him again but I couldn't and I was send back to the ground and he kick me also. Then everything turn black.

**(Amber's POV)**

Then I open my eyes very angry. I feel very bad and this was a very good reason to make that person pay for this. I stuck up and watch him, I make sure that the door was lock up.

-It's not opening. What's going on? Dammit!- say the man.

- It's Game Time. Hey, that's dangerous.- say Yugi went the man try to go toward him and then a pillar move in the middle and almost hit the man.

- What the hell is this?- ask the man.

- You're going to play a game with me.- say Yugi.

- What?- ask the man.

- However… it'll be a Dark Game. We will be wagering your stolen D-Shock.- say Yugi.

- Don't fuck with me, bastard!- say the man but then a bird came from the floor and took the watch. – My… my D-Shock!

- But it's not really yours, is it? But if you win this game, I'll acknowledge that it's yours.- say Yugi.

- Game you say?!- ask the man.

- Well? Do you accept?- ask Yugi.

- I'll play any game you got!- scream the man.

- No need to be so angry. The rules are simple. At the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock stop watch will activate. The one who stops it closest to ten seconds wins.- say Yugi.

- What? That's it?- ask the man.

- However if you exceed ten seconds, the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock. You know what'll happen if you're too slow, right? Whatever you do this or not, is up to you.- say Yugi.

- Don't mock me! Of course I'm in!- scream the man.

- Alright. So who'll start?- ask Yugi.

- I will!- scream the man.

- Understood.- say Yugi.

- Let the Dark Game… Begins!- I say my deadly words and the game start. I fall back to the wall and I feel very weak and painful all over my body because of his hits.

- Then… start!- say Yugi. The minutes run and then he wait until he move and stop the watch.

- How's that?!- say the man.

- You're good. Now, my turn.- say Yugi and the pigeon went back down. – Start.- say and the noise of the clock start.

- 9.95 seconds?!- scream the man.

- Looks like I win.- say Yugi.

- No! This was just a test! The next one will be the real one!- scream the man.

- Test? I see. Very well. Then…- say Yugi and I want to make that guy punish already. My body was feeling more pain every second now.

- Wait. This time I'm doing it from that side!- say the man.

- Okay.- say Yugi and they switch sides. – Start.- the seconds run again and… then I hear a scream.

- Too bad. I suppose I'll be taking this back after all.- say Yugi who took the watch.

- Stop! There's no way I'm giving this up! Forget this game! The D-Shock is mine!- scream the man and I notice this was my opportunity. He broke the rules.

- How pathetic.- say Yugi.

- The Door of Darkness… has been opened.- I say my final words to this game.

- What?!- ask the man who later start to scream. – What is this?! I don't like this! Save me!- scream the man and I was getting a headache. Then I heard that Yugi was coming toward me. I was very weak now with the power I need to use for the Dark Game.

- Yugi?- I call him and then he knew down.

- How many times do I have to tell you to be away from the danger?- ask Yugi which make me almost laugh.

- You should know better than anyone that I'll do anything to help you… and specially getting in danger if it's necessary.- I say to him and I try to move but that make me feel more pain than ever.

- Don't move anymore, Ambary.- say Yugi who try to stop me and I only smile.

- You know… that might be my name, but…- I start saying.

- But, what?- ask Yugi who look at me. I look at him in his eyes and I see the challenge he was giving me.

- I like it went people call me…- I start saying but I was beginning to see darkness.

- Call you what?- ask Yugi a little much softer and it surprise me because he was always the one that show he didn't care for others. I guess I was wrong.

- … Amber.- I say at last and I look at him. I was fighting against the darkness that want to consume once again. He was speechless for a long time until I feel pain again, but I didn't show and I just stuck up. He still look at me and then I start to walk away. I try to reach the door before I fall… I was very close to trip until… I feel some strong hands graving me from my shoulders.

- If you keep forcing yourself…- say Yugi who took my legs and make me be off the ground. He was holding in a bride style. – One day… you'll going to collapse.- and that make me smile and I finally close my eyes.

- Yugi… I…- I start to confess my feelings but I was too late because I was so weak that the darkness finally consume.

**(Ambary's POV)**

I woke up very painfully but not very painful. I found that Yugi was next to me and he was watching me.

-Yugi? Where are we?- I ask him.

- We're in the stairs. For some reason I don't even know who we get here. I just woke up and found you very in a bad shape.- say Yugi who put a hand on my check and I let him touch. For some reason… I feel attract toward him. Could it be that I was falling in love with him?

- We should get back toward the others. They should be very worry right now.- I say to him and I notice that he have Miho's watch. I stuck up and we start to were our friends where.

- You found it?!- ask Honda very happy. – It's true! Yes! It's found!

- So it was under the stairs?- ask Jounouchi.

- Yes.- answer Yugi.

- Why would it be there?- ask Jounouchi.

- Also, what happened to your faces?- ask Anzu to me and Yugi.

- I'd like to joke about this… but I don't remember what happened.- say Yugi and then they look at me.

- Don't even ask me because I don't even remember what just happen back there.- I answer him.

- Thank goodness! With this I can face Miho-chan! This really is great! Thank you, Yugi!- say Honda and we were all happy. We return to our homes and it was already dark. I was worry because I was about to get late. I'll have to make another effort to go to work in time.

* * *

Next Day…

Back at school… I was very sleepy and I feel my body numb. And everyone seem okay except me.

-Perfume?- ask Honda.

- Yes. This Sunday, Emperor department store mambo line lady perfume is specially on sale! Miho wants this! But I'm sure there'll be a long line!- say Miho.

- Alright, Miho-chan! Leave this to the beautification of justice, Honda Hiroto!- say Honda.

- I'm so happy! Miho is so moved!- say Miho and Honda seem happy about it.

- Well… well…- say Anzu.

- I don't suppose they make medicine for stupidly?- ask Jounouchi.

- I guess something's never change.- I say next to Yugi who look at me and he seem worry.

- Are you alright, Ambary?- ask Yugi.

- I'm fine. Just a little sleepy.- I say to him.

- Then you shouldn't have gone to your work if you feel that weak Ambary.- say Yugi very concern and I knew why I love him. Because he was so kind and caring for others.

- I'm going to be fine later, Yugi. Don't worry about me.- I say to him and I smile at him.

- Ambary…- say Yugi.

- Yes?- I ask him.

- Could you… would you… let me…- say Yugi and I knew what he want to ask me. – call you… Amber?

- Of course Yugi.- I say to him and I kiss him on his check. I was glad that the others didn't notice and I stuck up leaving a blushing Yugi in the classroom.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**It's Now Revealed! Yugi and Ambary's Secret**

**(Ambary's POV)**

We were in school and Yugi told us about if we want to do something good.

-Excavation in Egypt?!- ask Jounouchi.

- Yes.- say Yugi.

- They found a king's grave in the Valley of the Kings.- say Anzu looking at the newspaper that Yugi brought.

- Starting tomorrow, it'll be on display at Domino-cho's museum.- say Yugi.

- That sounds fun! Let's go! Let's go!- say Miho.

- The professor who found the grave is a friend of my grandpa. He said he'd show us the excavations.- say Yugi.

- The person in this photo right?- ask Anzu.

- Egypt is so mysterious. How lovely!- say Miho.

- Speaking of which, Yugi's puzzle and Ambary's bracelet were also found in Egypt right?- ask Anzu to us.

- Y-yeah. This is the Millennium Puzzle.- say Yugi.

- And this is the Millennium Bracelet.- I say to them.

- But Yugi, didn't your grandpa say… the people who found that puzzle all died a mysterious death?- ask Anzu.

- For real?! Are you cursed or something, Yugi?!- ask Jounouchi very afraid already.

- N-no way!- say Yugi. But then I notice that he was beginning to question himself because he look at his puzzle. Actually ever sense he complete it… I have lapses in my memory. If Yugi doesn't want them to know… then I wouldn't tell that either.

- Look! They found a mummy!- say Honda.

- Mu-mummy?!- ask Jounouchi who turn around and became much more pale it.

- What's wrong? You look pale. Don't tell me you're scared of mummies?- ask Honda.

- N-no way!- scream Jounouchi.

- All right! Let's go to the Egyptian excavation display!- say Honda.

- Then tomorrow on Sunday, let's meet at one o'clock at the museum.- say Anzu.

- I'll look forward to it!- say Yugi.

* * *

Next Day…

We meet everyone at the Museum. Everyone was already there and we wait for Grandpa's friend to show us the museum.

-Muto-chan.- say a man who came and we notice it was Grandpa's friend. – I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact.

- No, it's the same with me. I'm grateful to you for showing us the exhibit. Oh, let me introduce everyone. This is professor Yoshibori.- say Grandpa.

- Pleased to meet you.- say the professor.

- You found the king's grave. What a talented person!- say Honda.

- Cool!- say Miho.

- If I'm not mistaken, that person is…- say Grandpa.

- The sponsor for today's display. He was in charge of the excavation.- say the professor.

- I'm Kanekura. Welcome to my museum.- say a short man and then I feel someone watching us and I look to the garden.

- Yugi…- I call him.

- Yes, Amber?- ask Yugi.

- I have the feeling that someone was watching us.- I say to him.

- You feel it too?- he ask me and that make me to look at him.

- Yes. Do you think that it was our imagination?- I ask him.

- I think so…- say Yugi.

- Muto-san, you talked about a grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle?- ask the professor.

- You mentioned him?- say Grandpa and Yugi then notice that they were talking to him.

- Oh. So you're Yugi-kun?- ask the professor.

- So that's the rumored Millennium Puzzle?!- ask Kanekura who grab Yugi's puzzle. – This is amazing! Truly a cultural relic of Egypt.

- Kanekura-san is a special art dealer, you can trust his eyes.- say the professor and then Yugi took his puzzle before they took it away from him and pull him together sends it was still around his neck.

- Ummm… more important, let's hurry and see the mummies.- say Honda.

- Let's go, let's go!- say Miho.

- Yugi-kun, please! Let us display this Millennium Puzzle at this exhibit!- say Kanekura which leave Yugi worry. – Please!- I knew Yugi didn't want to hand it over and I make sure that mine was keep hidden. I got a bad feeling about this guy and I was making sure that mine was still with me. If anything happen to the Millennium Puzzle… I would know it immediately.

- Okay, it's only for a day after all.- say Yugi.

- O-okay. Thank you, Yugi-kun.- say Kanekura and he took his Millennium Puzzle. – The Egyptian display is grateful as well.- and with that we enter to the museum which the professor lead us.

- Amazing! Hey, Anzu, look at this necklace! The ruby is even bigger than the chickens!- say Miho.

- Miho. You're drooling!- say Anzu and I just got annoyed.

- All these treasures belong to the people who dig them up?- ask Jounouchi.

- No. By 1921, about half the treasures became personal possessions. But now all of it belongs to Egypt.- say the professor.

- That's why in 1922, Stan Carmen didn't get a single one of his famous treasures.- say Grandpa.

- I see. I thought archaeologists were shallow people just after treasures.- say Yugi.

- Of course not! There's not much profit in this. However, the moment you open the door to history… you get a sense of joy that can't be put in words. As long as there's that, I won't stop.- say the professor.

- You truly are after romance before money!- say Grandpa.

- That's right.- say the professor.

- Ah! Look! This is beautiful.- say Anzu to a painting and we all went to look at it.

- This is the judgment of the dead isn't it?- ask Grandpa.

- Yes. Before the king of the underworld, the dead's crimes from when they were alive… would be measured using a scale. If the weight of the sin caused the scale to tilt to one side, monsters would eat them.- say the professor.

- Scary!- say Miho.

- Okay! Next is the mummy corner.- say the professor.

- Mummy! So we are seeing them?- ask Jounouchi which make me to giggle. Then Miho scream.

- Okay, Miho-chan! Go ahead and jump into my chest!- say Honda.

- Cute!- scream Miho which make me be shock.

- Y-you… just what kind of sensation are you having?- ask Anzu.

- Because the head is shaved, it looks like a baby.- say Miho.

- I suddenly felt bad… it's the curse… the mummy's curse!- say Jounouchi who was on Honda's chest. He really was afraid of mummies.

- How long are you going to do that?!- ask Honda who push him toward the mummy. Then Jounouchi start to scream. That make me laugh.

- Let's go to the next one before we get cursed!- scream Jounouchi while he push the girls.

- What is it so suddenly?- ask Anzu.

- Just do it! Come on!- scream Jounouchi. Yugi and I stay to look at the mummy, until… someone came next to us. He was holding a golden scale and he was looking at the mummy and… he start to cry.

- An Egyptian?- ask Yugi.

- It is.- I answer him.

- Why are you crying?- ask Yugi.

- These are not my tears. This rotted figure… it's almost like a puppet of dirt. Despite that, the soul of a great Pharaoh still lives within it. Prevented from its eternal slumber… The lamentation of its soul becomes tears within me.- say the man and for some reason I feel as if he was a good person. Then he path Yugi's head. – What a cute boy.

- Boy?! I'm a high school student!- scream Yugi and I only giggle. Then the man leave us. – Weird Egyptian.- then we follow the rest because they were already far away from us.

- Look! Yugi's puzzle is on display over there!- scream Jounouchi.

- That's great!- scream Miho.

- It's true!- say Yugi. I notice that Kanekura was there with a man and then they leave. Something was definitely bad. We all run toward it to look at it.

- Yugi's treasure is famous!- say Jounouchi.

- I guess.- say Yugi very happy.

- We should take a memorial photo.- say Anzu.

- Yugi-kun, you didn't actually want to let the Millennium Puzzle go right?- ask the professor.

- Nope.- say Yugi.

- This excavation wouldn't have been possible without Kanekura-san. I couldn't say anything in my situation.- say the professor.

- Okay everyone. Get in line. I'm going to take the photo.- say Anzu. We all take our position and I place myself in the middle of everyone only that I sit down and make a post like everyone. Yugi was shock by my sudden post and I only make it because I didn't want to be standing up. – Okay. Pose.- and she took the photo. Then we all went outside. – Ah, that was fun.

- Yeah! Miho is so touched! Right, Honda-kun?- ask Miho.

- R-right.- say Honda.

- Professor Yoshibori. Thank you for today.- say Grandpa.

- No, no. So I must return to the college.- say the professor.

- Goodbye!- scream Anzu and we all say goodbye to the professor.

- Thank you very much!- we all scream to him.

- Hey everyone. What should we do now?- ask Anzu.

- I'm waiting till closing time. I want to get the Puzzle back.- say yugi.

- Then let's split up here.- say Anzu.

- See you tomorrow!- say Yugi.

- Later.- say Honda.

- Bye.- say Miho.

- I'm going to wait with you, Yugi.- I say to him.

- You would?- ask Yugi.

- Yes.- I say to him.

- Four thirty. Just thirty more minutes.- say Yugi. We sit down and wait until it was time.

* * *

Few minutes later…

-Alright, it's about time to get the puzzle back.- say Yugi.

- Then let's go.- I say to him and we stuck up and went inside the museum.

- This museum really is a maze.- say Yugi.

- Don't tell me that we're lost because I'll become afraid already.- I say to him while we walk.

- Don't worry.- say Yugi and he took my hand.

- Now I feel much better.- I say to him. While we keep walking we notice a man coming toward us.

- It's the Egyptian from before.- say Yugi.

- It looks like.- I say to him and then my bracelet start to react. We notice that he have the Millennium Puzzle.

- My Millennium Puzzle.- say Yugi.

- You were the one who solved this?- ask the Egyptian.

- Yeah! It was really difficult! But why do you have the Puzzle?- ask Yugi. – Key?- then the key that was around his neck went toward Yugi and shine. My bracelet shine and I close my eyes.

**(Amber's POV)**

I was in a hallway where two doors were. I notice that one have toys while another have an eye on it. I push the door and enter quickly because I could feel that man coming closer and closer.

-What are you doing here?- ask a deep voice and I turn around already afraid.

- Damn you! You scare me!- I scream at him.

- What are you doing here? And how did you get here anyway?- ask Yugi.

- If you haven't notice… someone just enter your mind and is coming closer.- I answer him.

- Yes, but… how did you get here?- he ask me again.

- I'm not sure… all I remember is that I was on my door and then… puff I was here. So I came here.- I say to him. Then he came toward me and grab my waist. He pull me closer to him and now I was nervous. He was really attractive toward me and I was beginning to get even more afraid to be here alone with him.

- Wait here.- say Yugi and then the door open but I was frozen were I was. Then I couldn't see anything anymore. I close my eyes and by the time I open them. I was sitting on a chair.

- Where am I?- I ask myself.

- In my room.- say Yugi from behind me and he make me jump.

- Damn you! How many times do you have to do that?- I ask him already terrify.

- You only make yourself be scare.- say Yugi who walk toward me.

- What about that man?- I ask and this time… I was already in his arms.

- Not to worry about him right now.- say Yugi and I look at him. Why was he doing this?

- You know… this is a dangerous game. For both of us.- I say to him.

- Mmmm… I'll like to see how much dangerous could it get.- say Yugi which make me be alarm and before I knew he lean down and… capture my lips with his. I let myself be taken by that kiss and I lost, this feel very familiar… but from where? He crush me with his body and push me toward the wall. This was already getting out of hand… I want more and that was something that I shouldn't let this happen. I make him kiss more and then I pull him away from me. He look at me, his red eyes were staring at me with lust. I was his pray and that was something I shouldn't let him do to me.

- The game is over.- I say finally and I close my eyes. By the time I open my eyes I was back to my room. I let myself fall down and I was glad that it was over because if I have stay anymore… I might have done something more than just kissing.

**(Ambary's POV)**

We notice that they guy was on the ground without moving and it was beginning to worry us.

-Hey.- we call him at the same time.

- Are you okay? You look really pale.- say Yugi.

- Do you need help?- I ask him.

- You haven't moved this whole time.- say Yugi.

- Oh. I am okay. Let me return this.- say the Egyptian who hand him the Millennium Puzzle.

- Thank you!- say Yugi.

- No need to thank me. I am indebted to you after all.- say the Egyptian which leave us confuse.

- Debt? Did I lend you something?- ask Yugi.

- I meant to the other you.- say the Egyptian which make me remember the other self of Yugi.

- The other me? What are you talking about?- ask Yugi. So he really didn't know that he have another personality inside him. – Hey… are you really okay?

- Boy… What is your name?- ask the Egyptian.

- I'm Yugi! Not "boy"! It's Yugi!- scream Yugi already annoyed by that.

- Yugi. There are still things I must do in this country. But when all the judgments are over. I will meet you again, I think. My name is Shadi. This is the first time I've told my name to a stranger.- and with that he leave.

- Weird guy.- say Yugi.

- Oh, come on, Yugi.- I say to him and grab his hand. – Come on! We must get out of here before it gets dark outside.- and with that I pull him with me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Desperate Situation! Passionate Battle of Friendship**

**(Ambary's POV)**

It was late at night and we receive a call from Yugi's Grandfather. We all run toward the hospital and we wait for Grandpa to be out of the room were the professor was. It seem that he have an accident he fall from the second floor of his apartment.

-Grandpa.- say Yugi.

- Looks like it isn't fatal. Now it's late, so everyone return home.- say Grandpa.

- What about you, grandpa?- ask Yugi.

- Tonight I plan to stay with him all night.- say Grandpa and I was worry about Yugi. Then we all leave and we walk in the night toward hour homes.

- But what's going on? Kanakura-san and professor Yoshimori. Two of the people on the Egypt excavation.- say Anzu.

- It's obviously the curse! The curse! It's for harvesting from someone's grave without permission!- say Jounouchi.

- Miho's scared!- say Miho.

- Miho-chan, don't worry about anything. There's no way such a thing like curses exist. Even if they existed, I'd risk my life to protect you.- say Honda.

- With this hard head… he's more scary than any curse!- say Jounouchi.

- What was that?!- ask Honda.

- Cut it out! Don't create a fuss in the street!- say Anzu already angry.

- Right, right.- say both Jounouchi and Honda. In our way I stop and look back. For some reason I have the feeling that someone was just there watching us.

- Ambary? Is something wrong?- ask Anzu. I grab my right long bone and I notice that I didn't have my Millennium Bracelet on. Now I was more scare than before.

- N-no… its nothing.- I say and I look to the others and we keep going. But something was making me to be more worry than before. Without my bracelet… I feel vulnerable. Then we were in the street were it split into three ways.

- Well, I go this way.- say Anzu.

- Be careful okay.- say Miho.

- I'll be fine.- say Anzu.

- Wait, Anzu. I'm going with you.- I say because almost our homes were at the same road.

- Take care Ambary.- say Jounouchi.

- I will.- I say to them and we leave them.

- See you again tomorrow!- scream Yugi. We were far away from the others.

- So… you seem to very much closer to Yugi than before. Did something happen?- ask Anzu all of the sudden and I feel shock.

- What? I don't get it.- I say to her.

- I'm saying that you seem that you have feelings toward Yugi.- say Anzu almost as a big sister.

- What are you talking about? His my best friend.- I say to her.

- If that's the case… then why are you blushing?- ask Anzu already teasing me and this time I was trap. Now I was really blushing.

- I got you.- say Anzu and start to giggle.

- Gimme a break.- I say to her and then the road split in two again.

- Well, see you tomorrow.- say Anzu.

- See ya.- I say to her and I walk toward my home. Walking along the night was becoming much scarier than before. Well, last times I have my Millennium Bracelet on, but this time… then I feel as if someone was behind me. I turn around and then… I was frozen. Everything turn blank.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I have a bad feeling once I was at home. It was as if… Amber was… no, she was fine. If she doesn't show up tomorrow then I will definitely be worry. I just hope that this feeling is wrong and not true.

* * *

Next Day…

Back at school we each other but Amber wasn't even waiting for us as usual. This was strange we all thought that maybe she over sleep last night.

-What is that Jounouchi?!- ask Honda.

- You can tell just by looking! It's a talisman! A talisman!- say Jounouchi.

- Then what's that below?- ask Honda.

- It happened to Kanekura and professor Yoshimori! Without a doubt the curse will come for us next!- scream Jounouchi. He really was frighten about this.

- No way. How many times must I say it? Curses don't exist. Even if they did. As long as your heart is clean, you have nothing to fear!- say Honda.

- Leave me alone! Dammit.- say Jounouchi who sit down again. Then I notice that Amber was coming.

- Amber, good morning!- I say to her but she only sit down and I notice that her eyes were blank. She look at me and smile but she still look blank to me.

* * *

Some Time Later...

The boys we went to have gym already while the girls went to someplace else.

-Alright! Today we'll measure your strength! But first we must prepare the ground!- say the teacher and then everyone start to argue. I wasn't even paying attention to the teacher, I was more worry about Amber. – Oh Muto. Can you bring the white line maker?- we that I went to look for it in the garage.

- White line marker, white line market.- I say while I look for it and I found a red box and there it was. – There it is!- I didn't notice that some tubes were going down and were close to me. – That was close!- something was really out of it.

* * *

Some Time Later…

By the time the gym was over we all head to our classroom and I told Jounouchi and Honda what just happen.

-Man! That sure was close. Be careful.- say Jounouchi.

- Alright.- I answer.

- Things have to be organized!- say Honda and we start to go up by the stairs. – I can't overlook this as a beautification member.- then we heard that a basketball ball came down very fast and hard. The ball hit me and make me fall from the stairs.

- Hey, Yugi! Are you okay?!- ask Jounouchi and Honda at the same time they help me.

- It's no big deal. Just a light wound.- I say to them.

- You should go to the school infirmary.- say Jounouchi and I went there. Once I was there I enter.

- Hello. Is no one here? Sensei?- I ask but nobody answer and before I knew it… someone hit me and push me to the ground. Then I notice that Amber was there. – Amber?- but she went down and put her hands around my neck and start strange me.

- Hey! Yugi! What are you doing?!- ask Jounouchi who came and see the whole thing. Amber got off of me and let me go and stuck up.

- _Show me your true power. I do this so I can finish things with you!_- say Amber and I notice that her voice sound different.

- What?- ask Jounouchi. Then Amber run away. – What was with Ambary just now?!

- Ambary…- say Miho.

- You okay, Yugi?!- ask Jounouchi.

- Yeah, somehow.- I say.

* * *

Some Minutes Later…

We look everyone where for Amber and there was no sign of her. Classes have already started and she was nowhere in school.

-See her?- I ask them.

- Nope. Haven't seen her.- say Honda.

- Hey… What was with Ambary's voice?- ask Miho.

- She isn't that kind of person, what just happen to her?- ask Anzu.

- The curse! That's definitely that Egyptian curse!- say Jounouchi.

- Wait… If that's true… Then one of us…- say Honda and we all got silent. It was true, one of us was curse.

- For now, let's split up and search for Ambary again!- say Jounouchi.

- Yes!- say Anzu, Miho and myself and we start to leave.

- Hey! Classes are occurring! Don't run in the corridor!- say Honda and even so… we need to find Amber before the teachers do. I walk in a corridor and found Amber going on the other hallway.

- Amber!- I call her but she didn't stop so I run toward her. She walk up the stairs, I lost her and I hear that the doors toward the roof close themselves. So she went up there. I run toward there until I pass the doors and… my worse fear was what I just see. – Amber!- I scream toward her and she was on the other side of the fence and was on a tablet with some ropes next to her. She wasn't even holding on. – Amber!- I try to reach until that man show up again.

- I have been pushing you to draw out the other you… but it seems you won't appear for me.- say Shadi.

- What are you talking about?- I ask him.

- So that I can meet the other Yugi… I will use another method.- say Shadi.

- What are you saying?- I ask him. What did he mean by my other me?

- Listen Yugi. That girl is my puppet. At my orders she will do anything.- say Shadi and I was shock. Amber wasn't even moving and was there as a statue. I was more worry if she falls from there. – Well, Yugi? Be raged… be hateful… be saddened! At the boundaries of your feelings… the other Yugi is waiting!- and then I let that energy that I was holding… let it free.

**(Yami Yugi)**

I took control over the body and I was already angry and afraid for Amber. This has gotten too far already.

-Shadi!- I say his name very furious already.

- So we finally meet, the other Yugi.

- Amber… how dare you use her in your game!- I say to him.

- I will finish things with you no matter what. Yugi, if you lose the game… you will lose that girl.- say Shadi and then I have no other choice than to accept. – Before I explain the rules… let me say one thing. About the Millennium Puzzle… You may have thought it a coincidence that you solved the puzzle… but that is wrong. The Millennium Puzzle chose you. It has been waiting 3000 years. And my family was also chosen by the Millennium items.

- So… don't be telling me we're buddies. I'm not interested in hearing that! Explain the game's rules!- I scream at him.

- Don't be frightened Yugi.- say Shadi.

- What?! Frightened?- I ask him.

- Somewhere in your heart, you are afraid of that power. The unknown Millennium Puzzle's power. That is the weakness of the heart. As proof, look here.- say Shadi and where the Millennium Cross was… there were four statues and one of them broke down and the tope that was holding Amber start to go down.

- Amber!- I scream her name.

- Yugi, didn't you realize the game's already started? Those statues reflect your heart. When you show weakness in your heart…the statues will break, one after another.- say Shadi and I was already angry. And now he just say it? – If the remaining 3 break, you lose the girl. But you have an opportunity to win. Tied to the rope is the Millennium Ankh. And what's holding that is the statue reflecting my heart.

- I see. So before my heart statues break… if your heart statue breaks first…- I say to him.

- That's right. When that happens the Millennium Ankh will go along the rope so that the girl can touch it. If she touches the Millennium Ankh, she will regain her senses and I will have lost. Understand? The one who shows weakness in the heart is the game's loser.- say Shadi.

- A game to probe each other's weakness of the heart, eh?- I ask him.

- So let us begin.- say Shadi and from him a strong wind went from him toward me. – Let's go Yugi! The first ordeal!- say Shadi and then the ground start to break and show two golden lights. I stock a step back and something from behind me grab my arms and I notice a big monster. – Yugi, to escape that Amemit you have to clear the ordeal. This game is… the Dark Concentration.- then a big scare with tables appear. - Behind those slates are pairs of the same picture.

- Wait a moment! There are 9 slates! There's one too much for Concentration!- I say to him.

- That is correct. The middle one is the only one left over. In this game you have to say what that middle slate is. However, for these 9 slates… you can only turn them over once!- say Shadi. And this was trickier than before. – I will tell you the key to this riddle… Those slates are a mirror that reflect the Amemit.- Now I was in trouble. The image behind those ancient slates? That's… then one of the statues start to crumble.

- Amber!- I scream at her realizing that I was showing weakness. One more time… Recall everything. Shadi said the slates are a mirror that reflects the monster. Mirror… Mirrors reflect the face. So… since this is Concentration, that means there are 4 pairs. If these slates are a mirror, then they should reflect this monster. The pair this monster has… as well as the thing it only has one of…

- I've got it! The pairs are ears, eyes, nostrils, hands… And… the only singular thing it has is the mouth!- I scream and then the monster vanish, then the tables show what I just say and also vanish.

- Splendid job Yugi. But the match has only just started. Let me introduce your playmate for the next game.- say Shadi and I look next to me.

- Jounouchi-kun!- I say and he appear just there.

- I have made that friend from your memory real. I have revived your friend from the time when he bullied you.- say Shadi.

- What?!- I ask him and I didn't notice that Jounouchi walk toward me. Then he took my Millennium Puzzle away from me. Then the floor start to go down and only a few squares we have but it was too small.

- Let me explain the game's rule. You two will take turns rolling that puzzle like a die. Where that puzzle points… the opponent must take two steps in that direction. The first one to make the opponent jump off wins. Now, Yugi. Let me see you smash that terrible memory from your past.- say Shadi. Without a doubt, this Jounouchi is Shadi's illusion. But what if it really is him under Shadi's spell? Could it be?

- This is your treasure? Yugi! Damn it. How can you really treasure something like this when there's a woman present?- ask Jounouchi and that make me split apart. Then…two of the statues broke and make Amber fall down a little. Amber! Damn it… Just one more statue. – Let's get started. I challenge you Yugi.- then the make the Puzzle move. – The puzzle points that way. Now Yugi, face the edge and take two steps forward. Now it's your turn, Yugi.

- I will not roll. I don't want to play this game with you, Jounouchi-kun.- I say.

- Then you pass right? My turn again.- say Jounouchi and make the puzzle move again. – It's facing the edge again, Yugi.- I was already at the edge but I didn't care. – You've finally reached the edge. Don't tell me you're passing again.

- Yes, pass for me.- I say to him.

- Have you given up on the game? Do you admit your defeat, Yugi?- ask Shadi.

- You're wrong, Shadi. I… believe! In my friend.- I say to him.

- Believe you say? Yugi, you are unable to crush your past. This ordeal traps you because your heart is too believing and weak. Know this, true strength comes from having only in oneself! Now! Roll the puzzle one last time! End the game!- say Shadi and he didn't even move. – What's wrong?! Why do you not cast the puzzle?!- and then he start to vanish. – What?! The illusion of the past is disappearing!- then the puzzle fall down and I grab it.

- My friend is no longer as he was in the past. It's no use trying to confuse me with illusion.- I say to Shadi and then I notice that the rope was about to break him. – The rope holding Amber up!- I try to run and reach before it was too late and then I notice that Jounouchi was there.

- Ambary! I'm here now, so don't worry!- scream Jounouchi.

- Jounouchi-kun.- I say to him. Then Shadi's statue start to break. – Shadi, you do not understand. Do you know where true strength comes from? The true power in believing in one's friends!- then the statue broke and the Millennium Cross went toward Amber and touch her hand. By the time it touch her… a bright and strong light was there and Shadi and myself we were… frozen. The golden light was surrounding Amber with a beautiful light. I notice that she didn't have the bracelet which I knew in that moment that… it was the reason why Shadi easily control her. I notice that her right long bone was showing the symbol of an eye.

**(Ambary's POV)**

I open my eyes and it seem as if I was asleep all the time.

-Oh… where is this?- I say and look down and I was already afraid. I took some steps back and notice that Jounouchi was holding the board. – Jounouchi?

- Hurry up and return to the roof! Hurry!- say Jounouchi and I did so. I was already on the fence. Then I notice that Honda seem strange all of the sudden. – Honda!- then the table start to shake. I was about to fall back. Until a hand got me.

- Amber!- scream Yugi who was holding me. Then I notice that there was the Millennium Cross, the same one that Shadi have. Could it be that he was the one who make me be there?

- Why am I here?!- scream Honda and then I realize that he was back to normal.

- Shut up! Don't shake!- scream Jounouchi.

- Everyone! Are you guys okay?!- scream Miho.

- Ambary! Are you okay?!- ask Anzu who came running toward me and was already on the roof.

- Yes, thank you.- I answer them.

- H-hey! I can't move!- scream Jounouchi and we went to help them.

- No! I can't die before I become class president!- scream Honda.

- You'll never make it! Relax, I'll win it for you! So let go!- scream Jounouchi.

- You're the one who won't make it!- scream Honda and the board fall down. I notice that before it reach the ground… it vanish and I notice that Shadi grab the Millennium Cross. Then he leave. By the time Jounouchi and Honda were on the roof with us… we all talk about what just happen and I apologize to Yugi for what I make him do and what I did. The only think he said was that he was glad that I was okay. Before I knew it… I kiss him on the check and this time… everyone notice. Anzu and Miho run toward me and start teasing me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Underhanded Tick, Digital Pet Riot**

**(Ambary's POV)**

We were in class and we seem very interest today, but for some reason I was a little distracted.

-So today's Japan's economy is growing in the world.- say the teacher and then a noise was heard. – What?!- Then Jounouchi was hitting something and went under his table. – What are you doing?

- You don't know, Sensei? It's the new Digital Pet product. I'm taking care of my pet. You have to take care of feeding it and taking it to the toilet. How a pet turns out depends on how you raise it. And… The new difference is that Digital Pets can now date. So that means you can create an even more personalized pet! Heh! It's really popular!- say Jounouchi and then the teacher hit him.

- I'm telling you to not do it during class!- say the teacher very angry.

* * *

Some hrs. Later…

The classes were over and we wait for the next class to start.

-Silly. Why didn't you switch it off?- ask Anzu angrily.

- It doesn't grow when the switch is off! I want it to hurry and grow.- say Jounouchi.

- You should be more careful in class Jounouchi. Next time, the teachers wouldn't have second chances.- I say to him and took my Digital Pet out.

- Well it takes time, it can't be helped. Well. I suppose that's it's cute point.- say Anzu who took her own Digital Pet out.

- If you properly care for it you'll get a good outcome. It's like it's your child.- say Yugi who also took his Digital Pet out.

- Yeah. Right now I'm devoting half my day to him!- say Jounouchi.

- What a waste! To waste time on that… Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!- scream Honda.

- What was that?!- ask Jounouchi.

- You didn't have to say all that!- say Anzu.

- Honda-kun, this is fun.- say Yugi.

- No, I have no interest.- say Honda.

- You mean you couldn't get one, right? It's sold out everywhere.- say Jounouchi.

- I did not become a Beautification Member to clean up Digital Pet droppings. What I must clean is not the Digital World! Even if the dropping of Digital Pets spread to all humanity… I will remain in reality and continue picking up trash one piece at a time! I, Beautification Member… as Honda Hiroto!- say Honda.

- Good morning.- say Miho who came inside. She miss the two first classes.

- Miho-chan! Good morning…- say Honda. Always the love bird.

- What do you mean "good morning"? Second period is already over.- say Anzu.

- Well… it's hard to take care of her. She also slept late last night.- say Miho who also have a Digital Pet.

- I can't help it!- scream Honda who seem out of this world.

- So you're doing it too, Miho-chan.- say Yugi. Then I notice that he was next to my desk so… I use the opportunity to hug him and I notice that he was surprise by my sudden attitude and he blush. He hug him tighter and he even become immobilize but he giggle a little. I kiss him on the check and his face turn more red than before. For some odd reason… he lets me hug him as if he was my teddy bear. Actually I like better pandas.

- I definitely want to go to Australia.- say Miho.

- Australia?- ask Anzu.

- Here. This. Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. A pet competition. And the prize is an Australia trip!- say Miho very excited.

- Heh?- ask Yugi.

- I see. So that's why Jounouchi is so desperate.- say Anzu.

- Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device.- say Jounouchi.

- But… Miho is tired. I wonder if there's someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prize for me? And the Australia trip is for a pair.- say Miho.

- Pair?! Miho-chan, leave it to me! I swear as a Beautification Member that I will make you win!- say Honda.

- Really?!- ask Miho.

- Hey! What was all that before about humanity?- ask Jounouchi.

- I just realized it! There is no difference between reality and the digital world.- say Honda.

- Oh really?- ask Anzu.

- Good luck, Honda-kun.- say Miho. Then Yugi notice a boy that was very lonely and I let him go toward him.

* * *

Next Day…

-Order! Respect!- say Anzu.

- Okay, let's begin home room. Where's Honda?- ask the teacher.

- He left this.- say one of the students that was in the first chairs in front of the lines. And he hand him a letter.

- Taking the day off to raise a child?! What's that supposed to mean?!- ask the teacher very angry and that make me giggle.

- It can't be!- say Jounouchi, he and Anzu seem very irritate. While Miho was very happy.

* * *

Next Day…

It was already afternoon and we all head to our homes.

-Man, what is that Honda guy thinking? He hasn't been to school since that time.- say Jounouchi.

- I look forward to the contest.- say Miho and then we notice that a gang of children were in the window of a store.

- What could it be?- ask Yugi and we all head to see what was going on. - A gold pet!- scream Yugi.

- What is that?- ask Anzu.

- Oh. A limited edition Digital Pet, only a hundred were sold. They say, you can raise an amazing pet!- scream Yugi.

- So you're saying with that there's no way you can lose the contest?!- ask Jounouchi.

- I want! I want!- scream Miho.

- But it's 50,000 yen.- say Yugi.

- 50,000?!- ask Jounouchi very shock.

- It's a premium item after all.- say Yugi.

- I want!- scream Miho until she was push. The little kids were also push by a big guy.

- Move! Move!- scream the guy.

- Isn't it Kujirada?- ask Jounouchi.

- The Gold Pet is mine!- scream Kurijada. And he broke the glass to take it. The owner of the shop came out very angry.

- Hey!- scream the owner.

- Price of the wares and repairs. Catch.- say Kurijada and let go of a lot of money out. The owner was happy about that.

- Got it, got it, got it.- say the owner. And Kurijada leave very happy.

- That bastard… he didn't even have money to buy lunch before. Just rice money.- say Jounouchi.

- But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, then he suddenly went wild. He was forced to change schools.- say Anzu.

- I wonder what happened?- ask Miho.

* * *

Next Day…

We were in school and things were the same. And Honda didn't come again.

-Honda, that guy! He's been absent three days!- say Anzu.

- Seems he's been watching over the pet all that time. Miho's pet is a shoe-in for the championship.- say Miho.

- You…- say Anzu.

- How cute! It's eating!- say Miho to Yugi. I was sitting next to him while I make mine eat too.

- I call him Yu-2.- say Yugi.

- Yu-2? Mine is pretty good too. Here.- say Anzu.

- Anzu's is cute too.- say Miho.

- Her name is Sumomo. I'm pretty proud of her.- say Anzu.

- Wait a moment! Too bad… the championship is going to my pet, Joe.- say Jounouchi.

- It's not cute.- say Miho.

- The ones resemblance is that they're both cheeky.- say Anzu.

- Shut up! Hey, Yugi! Mind if we do a data exchange? We can make both ours grow.- say Jounouchi.

- Yu-2 is kind of timid, so it'd be nice to have the Joe's wild characteristic.- say Yugi.

- Alright, then… link up!- say Jounouchi.

- There he is! Here he is!- say Jounouchi and then his Pet start kicking Yugi's Pet.

- He's bullying him!- say Miho.

- It really is just like you!- say Anzu.

- The data exchange is done. After this there should be some kind of change in his growth.- say Yugi.

- Alright! Australia is mine!- say Jounouchi.

- He is taking it?- ask Kujirada.

- Kujirada-kun!- scream Yugi.

- The contest winner is definitely going to be me.- say Kujirada.

- Kujirada, don't get a big head just because you got a Golden Pet! There's no way someone like you could raise one!- scream Jounouchi.

- Oh, really? This is my ultimate pet! He's Devil Master!- scream Kujirada and show us his pet. Everyone was very shock only Yugi seem scare to that creature.

- He looks like he has a lousy personality.- say Anzu.

- No way, that's yours?!- ask Jounouchi.

- If you pay money you can learn plenty of secrets.- say Kujirada.

- Money again?!- ask Jounouchi and then Kujirada took Anzu's Digital Pet away from her.

- His strength ain't just for show! Go, Devil Master!- scream Kujirada and before our own eyes… Anzu's Pet vanish.

- My Sumomo-chan!- say Anzu.

- Devil Master grows by eating other Digital Pets.- say Kujirada.

- Kujirada, you bastard!- scream Jounouchi.

- Shall he eat yours too?- ask Kujirada.

- Works for me! Try it if you can! Beat him up, Joe!- say Jounouchi and then his Pet kick Kujirada's Pet. – Alright, good!

- How cheap…- say Anzu.

- No use! No use!- say Kujirada and then his monster eat Jounouchi's Pet.

- Joe!- scream Jounouchi.

- The Australia trip is mine. Don't worry about it.- say Kujirada.

- How mean, Kurijada-kun!- scream Yugi.

- Yeah! How can you use the pets that others raise to go to Australia!- scream Miho.

- You're one to talk.- say Anzu.

- Kujirada-kun. Everyone raised their Digital Pets with care. It's so wrong to eat them!- scream Yugi.

- Shut up! In the world, those who have money win! I'll eat yours too!- say Kujirada.

- Stop!- scream Honda.

- Honda?!- ask Jounouchi.

- What is it?!- ask Anzu.

- I have raised the ultimate pet.- say Honda. He look really beat up.

- Ultimate pet?- ask Kajirada.

- Three days without sleep or rest… this is the ultimate creation! Digital Super Ichigo!- scream Honda and it was a strawberry with a broom. That creature want to make us laugh and we start to giggle. – Did you think I, Beautification Member, didn't know?! This device will teach you.

- What can that pet do?! I will turn him into Devil Master's food!- say Kajirada.

- Try it!- say Honda and the two pets were ready attack each other. Miho scream if her pet was about to get eaten, until…

- What?!- ask Kajirada unbelievable.

- He… he did it!- scream Jounouchi.

- Super Ichigo does not allow trash to exist! When he finds trash he completely destroys it. He's truly the Beautification Member of the Digital World!- say Honda.

- Damn it!- scream Kajirada and he leave.

- That's what you get!- say Jounouchi.

- Honda-kun, you're so amazing!- say Yugi.

- Great job!- say Miho.

- That truly is just like Honda.- say Anzu and then we hear a noise.

- Haiyama, what's wrong?- ask Honda.

- No… nothing…- say Haiyama.

* * *

Hrs. Later…

School was over and at the end each one of us went back to our homes. I was walking with Yugi and this time everything seem calm but something in the air seem different. Then we saw that Kajirada was carrying something very fast.

-What was that?- ask Yugi.

- I don't know but we must follow him, let's hurry, Yugi!- I say to him and I grab his hand we follow him. Until we were in a factory. Then by we reach it… Honda was there with Haiyama who seem more like a mean guy than the shy one from school. We learn that he use Kajirada and his sudden attitude change because of him.

- Stop it!- we scream.

- Yugi! Ambary! Why are you guys here?- ask Honda.

- I was worried about Haiyama-kun… So I followed after Kajirada-kun. But this is how it is… Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!- say Yugi.

- You saw me during feeding time didn't you? Oh, right. This childish game…let me return it.- say Haiyama who throw Yugi's Digital Pet that he gave him to the floor next to Kajirada who was unconscious.

- Haiyama-kun!- scream Yugi who run toward him.

- Yugi!- I try to stop him but it was too late.

- You shouldn't have been looking around!- say Haiyama and with his whip he hit Yugi and send him flying back toward the boxes until he hit the ground.

- Yugi!- we scream both Honda and myself.

- What a fool. Completely worthless as a pet.- say Haiyama.

- You bastard…- say Honda and then Haiyama hit him with his whip. Honda was dogging his attacks until… he start to go slow and Haiyama hit him. Making him fall back, I notice that he haven't sleep for these past three days.

- Honda-kun, finished already? Honda-kun? Hey, I'm talking to you, Honda-kun!- scream Haiyama.

- Honda!- I scream to him and run toward him.

- Honda-kun… actually I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I call you.- say Haiyama.

- What was that?!- ask Honda.

- It's fun when you get used to it. The lifestyle of a pet. And for your feed…- say Haiyama who use his whip to take off Miho's bun. – What do you think?

- Haiyama… you're the only one I'll never forgive…- say Honda.

- A pet shouldn't look at its master like that!- scream Haiyama who use his whip again and make Honda hit the wall and fall to the ground.

- Haiyama…- say Honda.

- What a fool. But that's fine. Raising a resistant pet can be interesting.- say Haiyama.

- How could you?- I ask him and I try to help Honda and then Haiyama hit me with his whip. He leave me a scar on my arm and it start to bleed.

- How pathetic you look.- say Haiyama until… I feel it. That strong energy and I let it go.

**(Amber's POV)**

-Yugi!- say Haiyama.

- Now… it's game time.- say Yugi and I look over where he was. My wound was very painful but I could still resist it.

- What?- ask Haiyama.

- Haiyama. Why don't you have your pet fight my pet.- say Yugi and place the two Digital Pets together and the game became real. Yugi's monster was behind him and Haiyama's monster also was behind him.

- Sounds interesting! I love this kind of thing.- say Haiyama.

- Let the Dark Game… Begin.- I say at last.

- Eat that loser!- scream Haiyama and then I knew that he did a big mistake.

- "Loser"?!- scream Yugi and I knew that he was already angry by that.

- Such a weak loser is no match!- say Haiyama.

- It's okay… this loser can… beat you.- say Yugi to Yu-2 and he start to fight him again.

- The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!- say Haiyama. Yu-2 was losing and it was about to get eaten until the machine start to make a sound of evolution.

- What?!- ask Haiyama.

- The effect of the data exchange has appeared. This is the sound that plays when a Digital Pet's evolves.- say Yugi.

- What? Evolves?!- ask Haiyama.

- The change caused by Joe's data has appeared.- say Yugi. And Yu-2 was now a great fighter.

- What?! I sense great energy!- say Haiyama and then Yu-2 punch Haiyama's monster and defeat it. – What?! Get up!- and he hit them with his whip.

- Haiyama, the match is over.- say Yugi.

- Not yet!- say Haiyama and hit his monster again. – Alright, that's it!- but his own monster went toward him. – Stop! I raised you!

- The door of darkness opens.- I say my deadly words already. And Haiyama's monster eat him.

- Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at. You forgot that, so you lose.- say Yugi and then he walk toward Haiyama. – There's more to pets than food and whips… love is needed. Seems even in the end you never understood that.- with that I stuck up and walk toward him.

- Nice job, Yugi.- I say to him and I feel pain in my arm so I grab it and try to stop the bleeding.

- As always… how many times do I have to tell you to get away from the danger?- ask Yugi who took my hand and see the wound. Then he embrace me.

- I don't know… maybe it's because… this is the only way to have you closer to me.- I say while I embrace him back and we stuck like that for a moment longer. He embrace me even tighter and I like that he takes care of me. Or in a better word… to save me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**The Sing Game, Finally on the Move**

**(Ambary's POV)**

Back at school… Yugi was playing Duel Monsters with Miho.

-Yugi wins!- say Jounouchi.

- No…- say Miho.

- I don't believe it.- say Jounouchi.

- I did it! I won!- say Yugi very happy.

- No way! I lost?- ask Miho.

- Way to go, Yugi.- say Anzu.

- You sure are cold when it comes to games.- say Jounouchi.

- But this is my first time I've won this game…- say Yugi and then we heard that Miho was crying.

- Miho… also was playing this card game for the first time.- say Miho.

- Miho-chan…- say Yugi trying to apologize but then Honda came and make him fall from his chair.

- Yugi!- I say trying to help him stand up.

- Why you, Yugi! You made Miho-chan cry! You're not a man! I, beautification member Honda Hiroto-sama, will clean up your dirtied spirit!- scream Honda.

- Sorry…- say Yugi.

- Wait, Honda-kun! It's not Yugi's fault. This is a game after all.- say Anzu. I make Yugi stand up finally and look at Honda.

- Yup yup! Cool your head, janitor member.- say Jounouchi.

- Beautification member!- scream Honda.

- Squid member?- ask Jounouchi.

- Yes, yes. White and swimming in the ocean with 10 legs. Wriggling like this…and going…- say Honda.

- That's an octopus member.- say Jounouchi.

- No! I'm a beautification member!- scream Honda.

- Mandarin member?!- ask Jounouchi.

- Yes, yes. Full of vitamin C. Round, sweet, a bit acidic mandarin.- say Honda.

- How long are you going to keep this up?- ask Jounouchi.

- You're the one forcing me to! I'm talking to Yugi!- scream Honda.

- At any rate, it's not Yugi's fault.- I say to Honda.

- There's no reason for him to apologize.- say Anzu to Honda.

- Honda-kun!- scream Miho who run toward him.

- Miho-chan… It is Yugi's fault!- say Honda.

- Sorry…- say Yugi.

- I said don't apologize.- say Anzu.

- But…- say Yugi.

- HONDA! I have had enough of you!- I scream at him which make everyone to be afraid of me for the first time. – If you say that one more time that its "Yugi's fault", I swear that I'm going to make your life miserable and a living HELL!- I was so in rage that I was sure that I was going to strangle Honda for making Yugi feel sorry. I notice that Honda and Miho were looking at me very afraid. I look at Jounouchi, Anzu and Yugi who were… shock and afraid of my sudden attitude.

- Honda-kun. You really shouldn't take your anger on Yugi. Otherwise that you want Ambary to kick your ass for that.- say Jounouchi already pissing him off.

- Ummm…- Honda was speechless sends he knew that I was already angry.

- In other words… she's Yugi's girlfriend after all.- say Jounouchi which make me and Yugi be shock and blush all of the sudden.

- What?!- we scream at him. Then Jounouchi start to laugh.

- First year class B Yugi Muto… First year class B Yugi Muto, please come to the infirmary right now.- say the speaker and then Yugi went right away toward there. I was sad that Yugi was sorry for Miho's behavior, but… I went toward my desk and sit down. I look down at the table and think of what was about to happen this night. In my job… the singer in there want to take the day off because she was sick and her voice didn't sound so well. Then between the girls in there… the boss choose me to sing tonight for my partner. I was nervous because I haven't sing in front of people before. I was terrify that I'll make myself be ridiculous. Anzu came toward me and ask why I was so depress and I told her what happen on my job. She was happy for me, but she told me that I shouldn't be afraid of that. I wasn't so sure about that and then she tell me to invite them to my job so that way they can hear me. I was shock about that, I never speck that from her. Then I thought about it and it make me feel better.

* * *

Some Time Later…

School was over and before we leave. I told Jounouchi, Honda, Miho, Anzu and Yugi if they want to go to my job. I told them that I was going to sing there and they were happy. Yugi told me that he was going to be there. With that I was happy and I leave toward my home. I want to look great at night. In my job they said that they have my clothes ready to wear there. I eat and I start to sing in my home but not too much sends I will need it later.

* * *

At Night…

I went toward my job and took an umbrella because it was raining. I got there with some stuff so I can prepare myself. My friends from my job were excited for me and they told me that my clothes ready at a room. I head there and to my surprise and shock. Everything was on the ground as if someone enter and destroy everything. The dress that I was about to wear was rip apart, I call them and they were also shock. Then I notice a beautiful dark-blue dress that I like. I told them that I'll fix this in matter than seconds, they were sad and they leave. I clean everything and took the dark-blue dress. I wear it and put on some make-up on. I make myself be as beautiful as I could and pull my hair together up. I wasn't sure if I was good or if I was ready to sing. Then I notice that I was wearing my golden bracelet and I was about to take off, until I look at myself at the mirror and I notice that another person who look just like me was smiling.

-_You can do it_- say my reflection.

- Are you for real?- I ask her.

- _Of course. I live in your Millennium Bracelet. I take over you were you're in danger. And face your enemies when you can't._- say my reflection. And then I remember when I have lapses on my memories. It was because of her.

- Do you have a name?- I ask her.

- _It's Amber._- I say to her.

- That's how Yugi calls me!- I say to her.

- _Actually, that's your name. I don't have my own, so I use yours._- say Amber.

- Do you think that I can do it?- I ask her.

- _You can do whatever you want, the only thing that you need is confidence._- say Amber.

- Can you sing with me?- I ask her. I want her to sing with me.

- _Is that what you want?_- ask Amber.

- Yes.- I answer her.

- _In that case… I have an idea for this song to work perfectly well._- say Amber and she told me her plan. I was ready and I open the door, I head to the scenario. My partners that were to play the music notice me and were shock to see me there.

- Ambary?- ask one of them. I look at him.

- Is that really you?- ask another one.

- Yeah.- I say to them as if they didn't know me.

- You look… gorgeous.- say another and that make me blush.

- It's time.- say one of them. I was nervous, but it was my time to make this for my friend. We position ourselves and I notice that a lot of people have come. I notice that my friends were also there. That make my heart to feel warm and I knew that this was going to work. Then the music start.

* * *

**Ambary:**

When I was young

I played for fun

Made up the words

Nobody heard

But now I see

All eyes on me

And suddenly

I'm in a dream

I got a feeling now

Everything's right somehow

Here I am

Being who I want

Giving what I got

Never a doubt now

Here I go

Burning like a spark

Light up the dark again

**Amber:**

I wake up

In the morning light

The duchess says "When you gonna live your life right?"

I know she thinks that I'm the fortunate one

But princesses wanna have fun

Oh, princesses wanna have

That's all they really want

Is some fun

When the royal day is done

Oh, princesses wanna have fun

**Ambary:**

I'm stepping up (I'm stepping up)

Right to the top (right to the top)

That's how I'm wired

I take it higher

I'm in control

I broke the mould

The girl you see (the girl you see)

Is up to me

I'm lifting off the ground

Finding the perfect sound

Here I am

Being who I want

Giving what I got

Never a doubt now

Here I go

Burning like a spark

Light up the dark again

Again

Again

Again and again and again

**Amber:**

Princesses wanna have fun

Oh, princesses wanna have fun

**Ambary:**

There's a star that's right inside you

So come on and let it out

Find out what you're about and just shout

"Here I am"

Being who I want

Giving what I got

Never a doubt now

Here I go

Burning like a spark

Light up the dark again

**Amber and Ambary: **

We just wanna

We just wanna Yeah, yeah

We just wanna

We just wanna Oh, oh

We just wanna Oh, oh

We just wanna Oh, oh

Princesses wanna have fun

**Ambary and Amber:**

Here I am

Being who I want We just wanna

Giving what I got We just wanna

Never a doubt now We just wanna

Here I go We just wanna

Burning like a spark We just wanna

Light up the dark again Princesses wanna have fun

Again We just wanna

Again We just wanna

Again We just wanna

And again and again

And again and again

Here we go

* * *

**(Yugi's POV)**

I look at her and she sing beautifully. She look like a princess in that dress and for some reason her dark-blue dress change to a dark-purple dress went she sing that princesses want fun. Then back to her dark-blue dress. I feel as if not only I was watching her… also another one who was inside me and that was making me think that I was crazy already. Then… two Ambers show up and sing together which make us be shock. The one who have the dark-blue dress and the dark-purple dress. The one with the dark-purple dress… seem as an older Amber, even that… they look the same. At the end… they place themselves together touching only their backs and look at us. They smile and the big curtain fall down and they vanish. Everyone applause and we stuck up and applause to her. She was magnificent.

**(Ambary's POV)**

Went the time was over I change and head toward home. I was happy that was able to sing without fear in front of the people. I notice everyone were waiting for me.

-Guys? What are you doing here?- I ask them.

- You invite us, don't you remember?- ask Jounouchi.

- I know that I invite you. What I don't get is… why are you still here?- I ask them.

- We want to congratulate you.- say Anzu who came to hug me.

- You look astonishing.- say Miho.

- You finally defeat your fear.- say Anzu.

- Yeah, I did.- I say to her.

- Well, is already late. We should go home.- say Honda.

- Yeah, let's go.- say Jounouchi.

- Thank, Ambary for tonight.- say Anzu.

- Your welcome.- I say to them and then I notice that Yugi was still next to me. – Aren't you going to follow them?

- Actually… I want to give you this.- say Yugi who gave me a red flower to me.

- …Yugi. Thank you.- I say to him and this time I lean down and this time I kiss him on the lips. He was frozen but I knew that he love it because he blush even more.

* * *

Next Day…

Yugi was playing card games with Miho again.

-I won again.- say Yugi.

- I lost! Oh, no! Let's do it one more time. If I lose, I'll give you a kiss.- say Miho.

- Eh! A kiss?!- ask everyone and Honda and Jounouchi start to take Yugi out of his seat.

- Yugi, switch games with me!- scream Honda.

- N-no!- scream Yugi. That make me giggle a little.

- Hey! What did you say, Miho! Jounouchi.- say Anzu very angry.

- Leave them. Unless, Yugi wants double.- I say which make Yugi to look at me.

- What?!- ask Jounouchi and Honda very shock.

- Step aside, guys.- I say to Jounouchi and Honda and I was on the back seat and in front was Yugi. Yugi was blushing and I make him look back but only by his head back. And I kiss him on his lips which make everyone gasp. – Take it as a present for yesterday.- and with that I leave.

- What a passion kiss.- say Honda.

- Yugi can never beat Ambary.- say Jounouchi. And then everyone start to laugh.


End file.
